Fairies of Black and White
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: When Ichigo and Uryū are struck by the Kokotsu, instead of dying, they are flung into the land of mages, Fiore. More specifically, Magnolia. During the war with Phantom. Great. It's going to be a fun adventure for the two of them, that's for sure. At least there aren't Hollows. Only Dark Mages who want to rule the world. What else is new. (After 1000 Year Blood War. Read & Review.)
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Welcome one and all to my latest story. Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. The chapter may seem long but please bear with it as most chapters fro this story may be as long, longer or shorter than this one. Just a heads up for the future.**

 **Anyway, this fanfiction is starting from midway in the Phantom Lord Arc, so I hope you enjoy what I've done with it. I'll be using the manga and anime for reference at certain points as well as adding my own touch to it as I woun't be following everything word for word as that would be slightly boring to read.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story, leave a comment or PM me for anything and I'll try my best to answer anything you ask me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. The rights are reserved to Tite Kubo and Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida were hoping for a quiet time after The Thousand Year Blood War. Many Shinigami, Quincies and Hollows had died in Yhwach's 'Holy Crusade' resulting in a great imbalance in souls that was having to be corrected by the reduced power of the Gotei Thirteen. Then to add on top of that was the blaring tension that existed between the three races. Uryū had taken over as leader of the Quincy people, helping the Shinigami and Hollow Alliance, taking down Halschwath thus greatly reducing the power of the Quincy King, Ywhach. That's not to say the battle was an easy win. Even with his powers reduced, the man had absorbed the power of the Spirit King and with every Quincy technique ever created known by him, it was a battle of epic proportions that eventually resulted in the death of Yhwach by the hands of Ichigo, Uryū, Grimmjaw Jagerjacques, Kisuke Urahara and Shunsui Kyoraku.

That's not to say there weren't others helping in the final battle. Kenpachi Zaraki was a power house of the battle that even Ywhach, with his ability of Foresight, was wary off the man with his Shikai and power. He was Yhwach's main focus as even with a half healed arm, the man was still a force to be reckoned with as was Byakyua Kuchki with his improved knowledge of Senbonzakura and his Bankai. Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchki were also fundamental with their respective Bankai releases. But with little training with them, they used up much of their energy too quickly and so had to be protected from the battle raging in the Royal Realm until they could move themselves.

But eventually, after two hours of non stop fighting, with blue arrows, ceros and balas and multiple energy attacks flying everywhere, Ywhach fell dead, bleeding from various wounds. And the absorbed form of the Right Hand flowed off of Ywhach's body and to the two pieces of crystallised reishi that housed the Soul King. With effort, the hand reforged the shell before delving into Ywhach's body and pull out the form of the Soul King which it proceeded to insert into the shell. Really, the only one even vaguely interested was Kisuke and even he couldn't care at the moment as to what had just happened. They all just wanted to go back to the Seireitei and rebuild and heal. And with Tenjiro out cold or dead and the blood pool frozen over, the Fourth was the next best option.

* * *

A month had passed and Ichigo and Uryū were still in the Soul Society, recuperating from their wounds. Both of them were on rocky grounds due to the whole double agent stunt Uryū decided to pull on them without any warning. But their interactions were slowly getting better, especially as they had been stuck in a room together for the majority of a month, and the friendly banter was slowly coming back as they prepared to go through the Dangai to the World of the Living.

"So you joined the Sternritter to get back at the man who was responsible for killing your mother?" Ichigo questioned, for the hundredth time, as he adjusted the two blades of Zangetsu, his large Khyber blade from his Hollow side while the trench knife rested at his hip. Uryū was quite frankly annoyed by the question being repeated even after Ichigo had asked it many times and had gotten the same answer in response.

"For the final time, yes!" Uryū shouted in complete exasperation at the orange haired teen. "I joined the Quincy so I could kill Ywhach!" He didn't care at this point if he lost his calm appearance. He would get the answer through Kurosaki's head, no matter how thick it was!

"Just making sure." Ichigo said, smiling at his raven haired friend. "Just glad you weren't truly against us in the end." Uryū was speechless as he stared at his friend who was walking towards the main Senkaimon of Seireitei that was glowing with a blinding light.

"Let's just go home, Kurosaki." Uryū said, following after his friend with a small smile on his face. It was good to see someone had trust in him, even after he attacked Ichigo twice.

"Yeah, I'm sure Yuzu and Karin are wondering what the heck happened the past month along with our other friends. Orihime and Chad are probably under fire right now." Ichigo said, both of them chuckling a little at the thought of the two gentlest people they knew being chewed out on everything Spiritual related.

"Guess we'll have to save." Uryū said as they stepped into the Senkaimon and the gates began to close as they walked through the Dangai.

* * *

"Of all the times it had to appear, why now!" Ichigo shouted as the hybrid and Quincy sprinted with all their might through the Dangai. The Quincy silently agreed with him as they both looked back to see the Kokotsu barely a metre behind them and gaining on them. They were completely unprepared for its appearance. They were simply jogging through the Dangai to stay ahead of the oozing walls of the Dangai and were just enjoying the silence of the place when they were bathed in the light of the Kokotsu's eye. By then, it was a metre away from steam rolling them and they had decided to run for all they were worth.

"I don't know Kurosaki! But just keep running! I do not want to be hit by that thing without Orihime here!" Uryū shouted back at the Shinigami as they put on a burst of speed. But so did the Kokotsu, almost as though it wanted to get them. Then the worse happened. Uryu's cape got stuck in the currents of the Koryu.

"I'm stuck!" Uryū cried out in fear as he tugged on his cape desperately, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He heard Ichigo shout as he flung the blue swathe of energy at the mass of purple. That only exploded harmlessly against it.

"Get out of here Kurosaki!" Uryū shouted as he grabbed a Seele Scnhieder from his belt and prepared to cut the cloak.

"Hell no you stubborn idiot!" Ichigo shouted as he appeared beside the Quincy and in an arc of the smaller blade, severed Uryū's cloak. "We go together! It's been a blast Ishida!" The Kokotsu was ten centimetres from them now.

"That it has, Kurosaki!" Uryū shouted back before the Kokotsu hit and then they know only darkness.

* * *

Uryū opened his eyes with great difficulty. For one, he had a pounding headache that was making things very hard to focus. Second was the light of the sun was far too bright.

' _Wait. The sun?'_ Ishida thought in confusion as he opened his eyes slowly so they could agjust to the light. Sure enough, the sun was indeed in the sky. _'Weren't Kurosaki and I in the Dangai? How were we transported to the World of the Living?'_ Sitting up while feeling some pain in his abdomen, he surveyed his surroundings, taking in all the trees that surrounded him and also Ichigo's prone body laying on the ground, face up and breathing. Uryū released a sigh of relief on seeing his friend fine and with little injuries. His Blut Vene and Hierro from his Hollow probably left him unscathed from the Kokotsu and most likely the fall if the crater they were laying in meant anything.

' _Where are we? The reishi in the air feels much more abundant than that of the World of the Living and I have never seen trees as lush as these ones.'_ Ishida was brought from his musings by a groan to his left as the orange haired teen began to return to consciousness.

"Where are we?" Ichigo instantly questioned, also rising to a sitting position with only the slightest of winces. "Zangetsu, the old man, says we aren't in the Dangai but yet not home from the reishi abundance in the air. Like the Royal Realm but not as potent." Ishida blinked in surprise at how his Zanpaktou was able to figure that out until he remembered that the old man Ichigo was talking about was Ywhach from a thousand years ago.

"I don't know where we are, Kurosaki. I thought the Kokotsu was meant to kill all that touched it?"

"So did I. But then again, killing and dimensional transportation are two different things." Ichigo said as he stood up and looked around the forest.

"You think the Kokotsu shoved us into another dimension?" Uryū asked rather sceptically until he remembered his own world was separated into three different dimensions. Five if you count the Royal Realm and Silbern. Then there was the Dangai and Garganta as well. "Now that I think about it, you're idea might hold some weight to it." He said and pushed himself up and winced slightly as pain coursed through his abdominal muscles.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked with concern as he saw Ishida clutching his stomach with a slight grimace on his face.

"Yeah, think I landed awkwardly on the gintos and Seele Schneiders around my waist. I'll be fine once we start moving towards the town to our north."

"Why to our north?"Ichigo asked as he made sure his Zanpaktou were sheathed properly and looked the way Uryū was facing before he felt the reiatsu of everyone in the town, making a very large pool of energy. "Okay, I sense it. No need to tell me. Walk, jog, run or speed?" Ichigo questioned, referring to their respective speed techniques for the last option.

"We'll walk for a bit until I can jog. We don't really want to scare some people if we just appear out of nowhere without knowing what the people here find normal." Uryū said and he seen the look of understanding pass through Ichigo who nodded.

"Then lead on. You'll probably get us to the town quicker than me leading us." Ichigo said and Uryū nodded as he closed his eyes so he could better feel the reiatsu of the town, mentally gauging its distance and also committing the land between the clearing to the town to memory.

"Okay, the land seems to be majorly flat so we could start jogging in a matter of minutes after we get out of the forest. After that, it seems to be a straight path to the town. We should get there in twenty minutes. Thirty tops." Ichigo gave a hum of thought before sweeping his hand towards the forest.

"Lead the way, oh great compass." Uryū felt his right eye twitch, especially as Ichigo bowed down to him in an overly fancy fashion that just oozed sarcasm.

"Grow up Kurosaki and let's go." Uryū muttered and was greeted by the laughter of the orange haired teen as he followed behind him.

* * *

"This is definitely a weird place we've wound up in. And the Royal Realm and Guard were probably some of the weirdest places I've been and people I've met." Ichigo said as he looked down at the town of Magnolia, according to the sign beside them. Uryū couldn't help but agree with him. He had seen the Royal Guard and they were all eccentric in nature and all very strong. If Ywhach didn't use the Auswahlen on the Quincy Elite Guards, he didn't know what might have happened. But this place was weird, even by their standards.

It was as though the town was caught in a mix between the Renaissance and the Industrial Revolution. A train station could clearly be seen from where they stood but they could also see vendors selling their wares from carts in the streets while wearing loose fitting baggy clothing with the occasional person in a suit. Then there was the building they could see from the far edge of town that probably looked nice before it had many large iron poles rammed through it.

"It looks like someone made Gochu Tekkan into an attack." Ichigo said as he stared at the building that barely looked to be standing. "We should go see and make sure everyone inside is okay." Ichigo said before disappearing in a whisper of Shunpo with Uryū following behind through the use of Hirenkyaku, both moving at a slow pace, to them, to conserve energy. Dropping out of the respective techniques, Ichigo approached the ruined door of the building, his left hand grabbing the hilt of his trench knife but not drawing it while Uryū grabbed a Seele Schneider in preparation of a fight. Gingerly pushing the door open, Ichigo took a quick look inside to see the metal pillars had slammed into the floor and walls of the building along with the various tables and chairs as well. Really, it was just one big mess to put it lightly with the amount of wooden boards and splinters that covered the floor.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted to the empty hall, looking around for people. "Is there anyone here and are you hurt?" No sound greeted the ears of the two teens who continued to look around.

"There are people here, Kurosaki. I can feel there energy radiating through the building." Uryū said as he inspected the damage done to the place, tapping the metal beams with the hilt of Seele Schneider.

"Yeah, I sense them too. But this whole place is so saturated with their energy it's making it hard to pinpoint their location." Ichigo grumbled in annoyance and Uryū had to agree with him on that fact. Even for his superior senses, they ambient energy clouded his as well. But they only good thing to report was that while there were several powerful energy signatures, only one seemed to be above Kurosaki's and his own power. Getting your true Zanpaktou and then also knowing the entirety of every Quincy technique helped in that matter.

"Um... Who are you two?" Ichigo and Uryū both turned to the voice to see a rather beautiful white haired woman. She was wearing a long pinkish red dress that clung to her curvaceous figure and had a pink bow on her rather well endowed chest. Her hair, much like Toushiro's was completely white and travelled down her back where it curled near the end while the top sported a vertically pointing ponytail just above her forehead.

"Ah... sorry. I'm Uryū Ishida. The orange head is Ichigo Kurosaki. Sorry to barge in like this but we just entered the town and seen the building like this. We thought that someone might be hurt so we came to help them out." Uryū said and the white haired girl stared at them in surprise as she looked them over.

Uryū was dressed in what she assumed was a military uniform from how pristine the white fabric was and also due to the shiny golden buttons and pentagram cross on his right shoulder and the half cloak that was on his left shoulder. He was standing at a height of five foot ten with chin length raven hair that was swept to his right and deep blue eyes that were covered by rectangular glasses. Mira had to admit that he was quite handsome and she could see the muscle he had.

His spiky, orange haired companion stood in stark contrast to Uryū in terms of colour. He wore a complete black robe that had a white cloak tied around his waist while he had two shoulder guards that had a red scale design on them that were split into three segments before the straps crossed over his chest in an X. Unlike Uryū, he had his weapons on display. One was a large Khyber knife that rested over his back while he held a small, but still large to her, trench knife on his right hip. Looking at his face, she saw it was in a slight scowl but judging by Uryū, that was probably normal for him. Hs eyes were a deep brown that burned with a fire that surprised Mira and brought a small smile to her face.

"Oh! Well, thanks for coming to help with the wounded but the guild hall was attacked during the night, so no one was hurt. I'm Mirajane Strauss by the way." She half expected Ichigo and Uryū to start praising her on who she was and what she did, but surprisingly, nothing came.

"Nice to meet you, Mirajane-san." Uryū said extending his hand to shake which Mira did with a smile.

"Who were you attacked by?" Ichigo asked, his scowl having deepened on hearing the words. He knew for a fact Uryū also wasn't happy with what he heard, but he was just good at hiding it much better than Ichigo was.

"A rival guild, Phantom Lord. We've been at odds with them for a few years now due to our increasing popularity over the years. This was the first time they've acted out at us. Then on the same night, one of their members attacked three of our own while they were out for the night. Left them hung up on a tree, bruised and with Phantom's guild mark on their bodies." Mira said, tears jumping to her eyes that threatened to spill as anger welled up inside her just thinking about it. She was pretty sure she was shaking in rage and sadness. It didn't help that her emotions were still so high strung after speaking with Laxus.

"Just let it out." She heard a calm voice say as she was pulled into a muscled chest covered by black clothing. One hand of the orange haired teen stroking her back gently while the other was on the back of her head, gently but firmly keeping her head against his body so she could cry. A few tears leaked from her eyes onto his robe before she pushed herself away from the man before her.

"Thanks for the help but I don't need it." Mira said, the rage and sadness gone as she stared at the two teens. Now that she had a chance to look at them, she was able to feel the ocean of magical energy the two had and was shocked to find the power to be on level with Gildarts and maybe even the Master.

"There is something else." Uryū said as he inspected the destruction of the guild. "Not many people would do this out of just jealousy. And by your face I can tell this is illegal against some rule I don't know. So I'm thinking that an important person joined this guild that you didn't know or knew but didn't say anything about it. While Phantom have been charged with taking this person back. Their orders to do anything to get them back, even guilt tripping them into leaving. By attacking the guild and its members, it makes it seem like it's their fault its happening when it's not and they'd go with them to stop the attacks." Mirajane stared at Uryū in shock that he managed to get it all in one go without nothing being wrong.

"Also with how you've made it sound, this seemed to also be a bit personal for those other people. While it seems to be making the person feel guilty, the level of destruction caused here makes it seem as though whoever did this enjoyed it far too much to be normal. Along with attacking your friends, it made it seem as an attack while actually covering the real reason until things would be too late to stop." Ichigo supplied and Uryū nodded in agreement while Mira looked at both of them in complete and utter shock. She had given them the bare minimum of information that she was willing to give and they were able to get everything from those few facts. It quite frankly unnerved her.

"What can we do to help, Mirajane-san?" Uryū questioned, bringing her out of her stupor and she stared at the two.

"You want to help us? Why?" Mira asked, instantly suspicious of the two. No one outside of the guild would be willing to help fight with them and these two just so happened to want to.

"Cause we can't stand people like this. People who believe they're hot stuff just because they believe themselves to be stronger than the other guy. It sounds like this Phantom need a good ass kicking. And Uryū and I specialise in that department." Ichigo said, a smirk on his face, his eyes glowing blue with unseen power while Uryū pushed his glasses up so they gave off a glint of light that hid his eyes. Mira stared at the two with nothing but shock in her eyes. These two were willing to help out for no other reason than they could and wanted to. Mira felt tears come to her eyes.

"Thank you so very much. Come downstairs, I'll introduce you to the rest of the guild." Mira said and began to lead them to the basement had a tremor not occurred that startled her. She only stayed upright due to Ichigo wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You okay?" He questioned, concern in his voice as he placed her upright. Mira could only nod before the arm was gone and he and Uryū were racing out of the door of the guild to see what had happened.

"Mira, are you alright?" Cana asked as she was the first one up the stairs and quickly spotted the barmaid standing in the wrecked hall with a dazed expression on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But what caused that tremor?"

"I don't know but it came from outside." Cana said as she and Mira ran after the rest of the guild who were staring at the guild walking on six legs towards Magnolia.

* * *

"Well, this is new but yet not the strangest thing we've seen, eh Uryū?" Ichigo said as he and the Quincy stood at the cliff edge and stared at the building walking towards them.

"I never imagined they'd attack us like this." Both of them turned around to stare at the woman who spoke. She was a tall and also curvaceous figure with long dark red hair. And only wearing a towel to hide her body. Ichigo and Uryu's faces lit up slightly from a blush as the towel left very little to the imagination.

"Wh-What should we do!" A guild member shouted in slight fear as they all stared at the guild hall.

"Firstly." Ichigo said and everyone gave their attention to the orange haired man. "Girl with the red hair, put on some damn clothes! Seriously, have you no modesty!" Everyone stared at the orange hair with shock that someone spoke to Erza like that, but at least it removed the fear they were feeling from the forefront of their minds. "Secondly, get rid of that fear you're all feeling, nothing good will come it. So cast it off. Look forward, move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." He grabbed the trench knife at his right with his left before slowly pulling it from his hip where it rested and held it at his side, calm in the face of the danger along with his friend who was flexing his hands in anticipation. "So until you're all good, Uryū and I will handle the building mech."

Ichigo raised his trench knife slightly as the guild planted itself in the water, knowing that something was about to happen. He was right as a small part of the ship building opened up to reveal a cannon of some kind. What Ichigo didn't like was the energy that was building up inside it.

"Everybody get down." The red head shouted and the guild followed the order as she ran forward, intent on saving the two people she didn't know before taking the on the Jupiter Cannon. She was intercepted by the raven haired teen that placed an arm out in front of her to stop her.

"Have some faith in Kurosaki. He can do this." Before Erza could protest, the Jupiter cannon fired on its deadly path towards the orange haired teen who continued to stand his ground at the cliff.

"He'll die!" Erza shouted as she struggled to get past the teen that now held her in his arms and was dragging her away from the cliff. He was quite strong, something she didn't expect from his lean build.

"He's too stubborn to die. He'll do what needs to be done." Erza stopped struggling as she looked up at the raven haired teen, who was staring at the orange haired teen with nothing but absolute confidence on his features.

Erza turned back towards the cannon blast that was now half way towards the guild when he decided to make his move. He moved the blade up so it was parallel with the ground and slowly pulled it across his body and left blue energy railing in the air from the tip. Erza wanted to scoff at the action but halted upon feeling the power held behind the attack. It was astounding that someone had such power. The trail of blue was barely thirty centimetres long!

"Getsuga Tenshō." He calmly said and the power erupted into a swathe of blue energy that barrelled towards the beam with unbelievable speed. Erza was pretty sure everyone's eyes in Fairy Tail widened upon watching the attack collided with the beam that came from the Jupiter Cannon and watched as it exploded prematurely. Silence reigned over all those in Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord as they watched as the dreaded attack was stopped with what looked like minimal effort.

" **Impressive boy, that you were able to stop the Jupiter Cannon. I'm surprised that Makarov has someone like you in Fairy Tail. You would do so much better in my guild."** Jose said, everyone in Fairy Tail hearing the guild master.

"I'm not part of Fairy Tail. I'm just a guy who knows what you're planning on doing. And like hell I'd let that happen!" Ichigo shouted and everyone, but Uryū, was surprised. Everyone had assumed these two were Fairy Tail members that were gone for a while. "You think because you have power you should be respected? Respect is earned, not just blindly given. I have respect for all those of Fairy Tail! They're willing to all fight your guild just to save one member and for those you've hurt! If that doesn't get respect then I don't know what will!"

" **You are a foolish brat! That last attack to stop the Jupiter Cannon obviously took it out of you. So in fifteen minutes I shall give you an even stronger blast from the Jupiter Cannon that will wipe away you and the pathetic guild you protect."** Jose snarled, irritated at the brat he was staring at.

"Took it out of me?" Ichigo questioned, looking back at Uryū who gave a shrug in response. "That didn't take it out of me." He raised the small blade again, this time so the tip was above his head as he slashed down so the energy trail was half a metre long. "Getsuga Tenshō." The swathe of blue energy barreled forward once more and everyone could tell the difference in its power as it slammed into the guild hall. An explosion rocked the building and even pushed it backwards while also destroying the Jupiter Cannon. The mages of Fairy Tail stared at the casual destruction. "I'm going to give you and your guild one chance to leave or surrender. If not, then you're my enemy and I'll bring your guild to the ground."

" **You insufferable brat! Just because you've destroyed the Jupiter Cannon doesn't mean you've won! I'll bring Fairy Tail to the ground! Let me show you the power of a Wizard Saint!"** Jose exclaimed and the guild, the Shinigami and Quincy watched as people left the guild hall wearing black cloaks and trailing some black energy behind them.

"That's Jose's Shade Magic!" Cana shouted as she stared at the approaching army with shock.

"Ishida, I think you and that flyswatter of yours can take care of these guys." Ichigo said, sheathing Zangetsu as he turned to the Quincy who had a tick mark on his head while one of his eyes started to twitch.

"It isn't a flyswatter, Kurosaki!" Uryū shouted, annoyed at the comment that his Helig Bogen and Licht Regen were insulted such.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can you do it?" Ichigo asked a small, challenging smile on his face as he stood next to Uryū who returned it.

"Just watch me." Uryū said as he stepped forward and raised his right hand and began to collect the reishi for the bow. In less than two seconds, his longbow Helig Bogen was formed and he pulled back on the bow string with his left, a smirk now resting on his features. "Licht Regen!" He shouted, letting go of the bow string and watching as the thousand reishi arrows shot from the bow and blanketed the approaching Shades with great ease as they dissipated on contact with the blue arrows and so those behind them took the hits and soon there were no more Shades approaching.

" **I cannot believe this! How! How are you two so strong and why do you fight for Fairy Tail?"** Jose snarled, his magic energy running wild with his fury. These two had brought his plans to a screeching halt with ease on their part. But his musings were cut short as he looked through the magical binoculars as he stared at the two. What he saw made him shiver in fear. Their eyes were focused on him with such intensity he felt himself freeze. Their eyes were cold and harsh, conveying all the words they didn't say. They were going to take down Phantom Lord.

* * *

"So..." Cana said in the resulting silence that followed from the attacks of the two unknown mages. "Where do we stand from here on?"

"We must now come up with a plan to take down the Element Four, Gajeel Redfox and Master Jose. And we must keep Lucy safe. Mira, can you take Lucy to the safe house." Erza said, taking command as she requipped into her Black Wing Armour.

"What? No. I won't stay in the back while my guild mates fight for me. I'll fight with them!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked that Erza was going to send her off.

"Lucy, we're just trying to keep you safe." Gray said before the group was interrupted by the two mysterious mages.

"I must agree with Lucy-san." Uryū said, standing behind the buxom blonde. "While you send her off, you'll put her at more risk as we can't guarantee her safety. Ichigo and I have made ourselves targets of the Master for attacking him. Ichigo and I are going to go in after him so that will keep most of his attention off the guild here."

"Also, more than likely he'll send someone after Lucy here to try get a form of leverage over us that will stop us from fighting at our best. By keeping Lucy here, we can at least see if someone is trying to go after her. Most likely his most trusted will come after her." Ichigo said, a heavy scowl on his face and his arms folded over his chest, daring anyone to disagree with him. "When he does, beat him down until he doesn't get back up." With those words, Ichigo and Uryū vanished from sight of everyone in the group, much to their shock at the speed.

"Who are those two anyway?" Natsu questioned as he stared at the spot the two just recently vacated.

"They said their names are Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange haired guy, and Uryū Ishida, the one with black hair and glasses." Mira spoke up, looking quite sheepish. "They just arrived in Magnolia and seen our trashed guild. They thought people were injured and so came to help."

"And you told them everything?" Erza asked with a scowl in her face.

"I just told them that we were attacked. They figured everything else out by the way I spoke and also the state of the guild hall. It was... Frightening to say the least on how they pieced it together so quickly." Mira said, further shocking everyone.

"So, what are we going to do with the guild sitting out there?" Gray questioned the small group consisting of himself, Erza, Mira, Cana, Natsu, Elfman, Lucy and Loki.

"Does anyone hear that?" Natsu suddenly questioned as he turned to stare at the fortress of Phantom Lord... And his mouth promptly dropped open. Phantom's guild was slowly becoming a giant, standing on two legs while two large pairs of arms slowly emerged from the side of the building.

"Lucy, get inside! Now!" Lucy nodded, following Erza's orders as she ran to where Levy and her team were housed. "Mira, look after Lucy. Make sure she doesn't get out, knock her out if you have to." Mira gave a determined nod of her head before following after Lucy. "The rest of us, we're going to have to split up. I'll go after the two mages already. Find and defeat the Element Four before looking for Jose. Natsu, your job is to find and beat Gajeel! Got it?" Natsu gave a quick nod and gave Erza a large smirk before he ran towards the guild, Happy picking him up as they flew off.

"I'll go with you, Erza. Come on Elfman!" Gray shouted and soon they promptly jumped off the cliff. No doubt going to use Gray's Ice Magic to make a path.

"Can I trust you two to make sure Jose doesn't get pass us and get Lucy." Cana and Loki gave a nod before Erza flew off with the aid of her Black Wing Armour, a deep scowl on her face, ready to destroy any members of Phantom that got in her way.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo questioned, looking around the hallway that had stopped shaking.

"You fairies have lost." A female member of Phantom said from her position on the ground. They really weren't prepared for the orange or raven haired teens and so the battle against them lasted barely thirty seconds. "That was our guild's ultimate weapon forming. The Super Mage Giant Phantom Mark Two. You'll fall before its might. Especially when it casts Abyss Break. You'll all fall." With those words said, she promptly passed out with a smirk on her face that annoyed both teens. By the sounds of things, this 'Abyss Break' sounded very bad. Especially if it fired off at the town.

"That doesn't sound good." Uryū said, scowling at the defeated Phantom members. "We need to find this Master quickly, Kurosaki." Ichigo gave a nod and the two began running through the many hallways of the guild, taking out members as they went.

"Hello, mages of Fairy Tail." A tall man wearing an orange shirt and green coat that billowed around him along with a green top hat on his head. His eyes were covered by a white cloth that was tightly wrapped around his eyes. "I am Aria of HMMMPH!" His sentence was cut off by the fist of Ichigo's that was rammed into his face and the fist of Uryū's that planted itself into his gut. Aria dropped like a stone as the forces behind the punches rattled his body and shot him across the room... And through three corridors.

"Holy crap! They're strong!" Someone shouted and the two turned to the hole they had made to see a kid with a open black vest which showed of his muscled chest and salmon pink, spiky hair.

"Aye!" A blue cat with white angel wings shouted. "They're like Erza!" The pink haired teen seemed to be scared of that name.

"You both aren't like Erza, are you?" The kid asked in fear, sweat dripping down his body.

"Who are like me, Natsu?" A voice said which seemed to promise pain as the scarlet haired woman from before arrived, this time wearing silver armour that had a golden cross on the left of her torso and a blue skirt that passed by her knees accompanied by shin high brown leather boots.

"The two Mira were talking about. They just sent this guy here." Natsu proceeded to kick the unconscious Aria, "Through several walls with only a punch each!" The scarlet haired teen, now known as Erza, blinked twice before staring at the two through the destroyed wall. They both looked casual about such a punch and now she realised why Mira was so frightened. They were both smart and very strong and she could feel the magic energy radiating from the two boys, the orange haired teen more than the raven haired teen.

"You two are apart of that other guild right? Fairy Tail?" Ichigo asked, walking over the debris closely followed by Uryū. "What are you doing here?"

"Some of us came here to combat the Elemental Four and the guild's ace, Gajeel Redfox." Erza said, standing up straighter as they approached. "The rest of the guild stayed behind to protect the guild hall and Lucy." Ichigo gave a nod before looking at the guy on the floor.

"Was he part of the Element Four?"

"Yes, Aria of the Great Sky. The strongest of the Element Four." Erza stated, impressed that they were able to take him down with only two punches. "He is the reason our Master is not in the fight. He stole his Magic Energy from him." Erza gave a harsh scowl at the downed man before brutally kicking him in the ribs. "I wished to be the one to take him out."

"Sorry, we were trying to find their Master and he appeared in front of us. Also, do any of you know how to stop something called Abyss Break. Apparently this building is casting it." Uryū said, not fully understanding the danger of the spell.

"They are going to use a forbidden spell!" Erza shouted, whirling to Uryū in nothing but shock. "The size of this building, the seal would be very large. The amount of power in that seal could wipe away everything from here to Kardia Cathedral!"

"That's more than half the town!" Natsu shouted, clearly just as shocked as Erza.

That's when the burst of pressure began that made it difficult to breath.

"These bastards are willing to wipe away that much just to win." Ichigo growled out, anger evident in his speech. "If I didn't want to bring them down before I surely want to now. How dare they bring innocent people into this fight."

"Calm yourself, Kurosaki. I'll go outside and see if I can do anything to stop or slow down the seal. You find Jose. Hopefully beating him will need this fight." Uryū said before he disappeared from sight, the last thing anyone seen was a scowl on his face. He was just as angry as Ichigo.

"Erza!" A feminine voice shouted and everyone turned to look as Mira and to Ichigo, two unidentified men, one about the size of Kenpachi with spiky white hair while the other was a raven haired teen that only had his trousers on. "We've figured it out. The Abyss Break seal is powered by the Element Four. If we can beat them all then the seal won't fire."

"Mira is correct." Uryū said, as he reappeared amongst the small group. "I seen for myself the seal fading and the Giant losing power. Obviously this whole place was powered by the Element Four."

"We only fought three though." Natsu said, scratching his head in confusion. "Who took down the fourth?"

"I believe that was Kurosaki when he destroyed the cannon. He must have been there to protect it and whatever was powering it must have exploded and took him out." Uryū said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Why are you here, Mira?" Erza said, staring at the former S- Class Mage with a questioning look on her face.

"When I seen that the Abyss Break was near completion, I knocked Lucy out and transformed into her. I hoped that it would get Phantom Lord to stop attacking the guild. Jose seen through it and captured me but Elfman saved me. He can now do a full body take over again." Mira said, pride evident on her features at the last part while Elfman looked embarrassed.

"Who's guarding Lucy?" Natsu asked.

 **"Attention Fairy Tail!"** Jose cried through the speakers and the group of seven knew something bad had happened. **"We have succeeded in capturing Lucy Heartphilia! Our first objective has been complete."** It was then they heard the screaming of Lucy over the broadcast that shocked and angered everyone, Natsu and Ichigo especially. **"I'm sure you all heard that. We have but a single remaining objective."** Silence reigned over the inside of the guild as Jose took a pause. **"To slaughter the lot of you. Disgusting brats."**

"Ishida, go back and help the guild. Licht Regen will be a hell of a lot more useful than Getsuga." Ishida nodded.

"Kick his ass, Kurosaki." Uryū said, his voice hard before he disappeared into thin air.

"Natsu, Gray, where are you going?" Erza shouted and Ichigo turned to see the pink and raven haired boys running down the corridor.

"We're going after Lucy! Natsu'll fight Gajeel and Happy and I'll get Lucy out of here. You all find and beat Jose's ass!" Gray shouted back before the two mages and cat rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"You heard them. Anyone know where their Master is? His ass is late for a beating." Ichigo said, the tone of his voice was low and it promised much pain.

"I can sense his magical power from here." Mira answered the orange haired teen. "He seems to be waiting for us two floors above us."

"Then let's not keep the man waiting." Ichigo said as he grabbed the hilt of the Khyber knife before sending a wordless Getsuga Tenshō upwards, the energy attack destroying the two floors above them.

"That's one way to make an entrance." Erza said with a smirk on her face as she requiped into her Black Wing Armour once more. Ichigo just gave a chuckle before he jumped up through the holes he created, cratering the ground where he once stood, much to the three members of Fairy Tail's shock. The physical force alone required was astounding.

"They sure are full of surprises." Mira said, staring in awe at where Ichigo once stood.

"Yes they are." Erza said and followed up after the orange haired teen.

"So, not only were we attacked by the Fairy Tail brats but also by your protectors." Jose said, a faux smile on his lips as he stared at Titania and the black clad teen in complete loathing. "I truly am honoured."

"We didn't come for you." Erza growled out, her grip on her sword tightening. "We came here to protect Lucy."

"Well, I came here to kick your ass. My friend is outside dealing with your ghosts or whatever they are." Ichigo said, sounding as if he didn't care. "So from here on out." The pressure of the room suddenly increased as Ichigo's body began to glow a light blue with the occasional black wisp floating off. "You'll be quiet and accept your beating."

"You're funny brat! You think you can stand on the power of a Wizard Saint!" Jose gloated. "Don't make me-" he wasn't able to finish as Ichigo had sped forward at unbelievable speeds, his Khyber blade aiming directly for Jose's exposed throat. It was with barely a second that he was able to pull his neck out of the line of the blade, but he still received a small cut that bleed slightly.

"Sorry. I missed." Ichigo said, the cleaver like blade resting on his right shoulder as he made direct eye contact with Jose. "Next time, I won't." Jose gulped in fear of the teen. Every word spoken had such conviction behind them that it scared him.

"Don't get cocky, you brat." Jose snarled out. "Miracles only happen once. You won't get that chance again." Jose said as he raised his hand and a purple magic seal appeared in the air before several purple beams flew outwards and towards the two mages. Erza dodged to the left while Ichigo flicked his blade across him and dispelled the beams with little effort. He then charged forward at Jose, closely followed by Erza, as they began slashing at the guild Master with tremendous speed, forcing Jose to dodge them and move backwards from the furious assault. Although he didn't come out unscathed. While he may have been a Wizard Saint, he still was older than the two currently attacking them and thus they were faster than him, resulting in him getting gashes across his chest, arms and one across his face.

A sneer developed on his face as he constantly dodged the two blades, wincing every now and then as one got past his guard and opened another shallow wound on his body. He had to admit that Titania Erza was a force to be reckoned with. His plan was to face her after taking a blast from the Jupiter cannon as he knew she wouldn't take her _Master_ being injured laying down. Jose knew she would come after him and his guild to avenge Makarov and so he prepared for her. He knew that she was a strong mage, but he was stronger. In a battle between the two, he would simply overwhelm her to the point of defeat. What he didn't account on was the black clad teen and his black haired friend appearing and destroying his plans. They orange one had overpowered the Jupiter Cannon while his friend had defeated his Shades with great ease. Ease that was born from fighting, even against overwhelming odds. Jose just couldn't understand why two powerful wizards such as themselves would side with such a weak guild. Phantom Lord was always the strongest guild. He had the strongest wizards, the strongest spells, the superior numbers and largest capital investment. So why were these two fighting for such a weak guild!  
Jose jumped back, putting some distance between the two as he raised his right hand and brought it across for a Dark Pulse. The Shade Magic responded as a barrage of explosions erupted ahead of Erza and the orange haired brat, stopping them from advancing as he seen Erza's form being thrown away from him due to the explosion's strength. The other was another story.

He had charged straight through the flames, greatly surprising Jose who was just able to dodge and only received his suit getting torn as a result. But that only increased the sneer on his face as even without Erza, the boy was still a problem. Jose knew he was fast for his age. If he wasn't, he would have gotten even worse wounds than he had. He had seen that the boy was going for every vital spot on his body that was open and was only scoring shallow strikes due to Jose's reflexes that forced him away. But he knew the kid was slowly but surely increasing his speed. His blade had been getting faster as had his footwork and the time gap between his attacks were becoming shorter as the battle drew on. He hadn't even drew his other blade yet! He did not want to see the brat when he was serious.

"Dead Wave!" Jose shouted, his already extend right arm became clouded by several strands of his Shade Magic, all screaming their high pitched scream. Pulling his arm down and inwards, the Shades spun rapidly and Jose threw his arm out again, letting the purple beam travel forwards and towards the brat.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, bringing Zangetsu's cleaver like blade upwards as the blue energy of his Getsuga met with Jose's Dead Wave. And promptly began to cut through it. The wave of purple was forced to split and the destructive energy bypassed Ichigo harmlessly, only succeeding in ruffling his long orange hair. Jose didn't get the same pleasure as Ichigo. To avoid massive damage to his body, he called forward several of his Shades to block the attack in a swirling circle. However, he didn't take into account the explosion that followed the attack which dispelled his shield and flung him seven meters across the hall they were fighting in. His feet digging into the ground and forming trenches in his efforts to stop himself.

"If this is the true might of your powers, then there is no way you would be able to defeat me. The Council bestowed upon me the rank of a Wizard Saint. You're both a century too early to even stand on my level!" Jose shouted, his body singed lightly from the explosion and a trail of blood leaking down from his forehead, forcing him to shut his left eye. "Like I told you when this battle begun. You and Erza Scarlet only had a miracle shot of defeating me. And you have both wasted it!" Erza scowled in annoyance as she gazed on the Wizard Saint. She knew Jose was right. They had they're opportunity when Ichigo struck at him but with how guarded Jose was now, it would be an uphill battle to defeat him. Sparing a quick glance at the haired teen, she noticed the look of annoyance on his face as he hefted the large blade over his right shoulder, giving a sigh as he did so.

Then he disappeared from view from both mages.

"Funny. Someone before you told me 'miracles only happen once'." Jose turned his head to see the orange haired teen standing behind him, sweat beginning to accumulate on Jose's brow. "So what do you call this?" Ichigo said, an expressionless mask on his face as he lifted his cleaver like sword upwards before bringing it down on Jose's right shoulder. It was due to a mixture of Jose's magic and also the wall blowing up and peppering Zangetsu with chunks of rock that allowed Jose to keep his arm mostly intact as the blade was knocked slightly off course. As it stood, Zangetsu's blade still scored a deep gash on his right arm that ripped through the blue fabric of his military uniform and caused a spurt of blood to spray through the air as the blade opened the deepest wound yet, a gash spanning from his shoulder blade down to his elbow and causing Jose to howl in pain.

Although, no one's attention was on that fact. Their attention was on the battered and bruised form of one Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. His mane of black hair was even more messed up and singed in some parts. Parts of his body was covered in ice that refused to fall off and his metal dragon scales were cracked on his arms and chest. He was panting heavily as he stood up,wiping some blood from his mouth.

"Damn you!" Gajeel shouted,letting loose his Iron Dragon Roar and countless razor sharp pieces of metal billowed out of his mouth and towards the hole in the wall and whoever attacked him.

"Ice Make: Shield!" The voice of Gray shouted as the hole was covered in an intricate shield of ice that stopped the attack but cracked as the shards slammed into the shield.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted, barreling through the opening in the shield Gray created, his fist on fire that then swiftly connected with Gajeel's jaw and flung him across the room.

"Star Burst Beam!" A feminine voice shouted out and greatly surprised Erza and Jose as Lucy appeared in a flash of white light, pointing both her hands at Gajeel's struggling form as a pure white beam that sparkled sped across the room before impacting Gajeel in the stomach and throwing him up into the air. "Sagittarius!" She cried out and Ichigo and Erza sweat dropped slightly upon seeing a guy in a horse costume appear from behind Gray. That disappeared though as he shot three consecutive arrows at Gajeel that sent him across the rest of the room, where he impacted against a wall.

"Nice one, Lucy! Now let's finish this!" Gray roared as he charged into the room, ready for his magic. "Ice Make: Lance!" The icy blue spears erupted from his hands and charged at the barely conscious form of Black Steel.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, the large flames billowing out of his mouth and forming a spear head at the front of the ice which spun around it and even coated the ice without melting. Ichigo chalked that up to the two knowing each other for a long time.

"Star Javelin!" Lucy shouted, pulling her right arm backwards as a spear of pure white metal formed in her hand and was giving off wisps of all the colours of the rainbow. Then she threw it and she was up there with all the athletes Ichigo had seen perform at the Olympics for their strength and Quincy for their accuracy. Lucy threw the javelin straight down the middle of the spiral of ice and flame so it became the spear point of the three pronged attack and when Gajeel looked up, he only had the time to widen his eyes in shock before the attack met home with a large explosion of fire, rock and metal that was strewn about the room and also created a billowing dust cloud that covered half of the room.

It took several moments for the dust cloud to clear and Ichigo stared at the damage that attack did. The wall behind the Dragon Slayer had simply ceased to exist as the explosion had ripped a ten metre wide hole in it and cracked the wall in a five metre radius around it. Metal pipes were sticking out of the wall at odd angles and also the floor that was also reduced to rubble. Then there was Gajeel himself. His hair was singed in places from the explosion of the three magic powers and his entire body had smoke rising off it. What was most interesting though was that he was didn't seem to be overly harmed from such an intense attack, but there were some gashes on his body that had to be taken into consideration. First was the gash on his forehead. While small, Ichigo knew from experience that head wounds always bleed the worst. Then there were the cuts across his arms and chest, while they weren't life threatening, they were still painful to bear. And then to add on top of those injuries, there was the various burns and bruises that were scattered about his body that made him seem as though he was on the receiving end of Yamamoto's 'light toasting' as he called it.

"I think we won." Gray said, panting lightly as he stared at the prone form of Black Steel. Natsu gave a nod of confirmation as he held a heavily beaten Lucy in his arms.

"I don't believe this!" Jose shouted and everyone's attention shifted to the new enemy. His magic energy was running wild in his anger, coating his body in a harsh purple while small Shades drifted from his body. "I can't believe this! How could my elite members be beaten by such trash!" His eyes shifted towards the forms of Lucy, Gray and Natsu and an ugly smile formed on his face. "Dead Wave!" He shouted and the purple beam blasted towards the three mages who didn't have time to move. All they could do was shut their eyes and wait for the pain to come. Except it never did.

Slowly opening their eyes, they seen the black clad form of the orange haired teen standing protectively in front of them, both of his blades drawn with the flat edges holding the spell at bay. With a casual flick of his arms, he dispelled the purple energy before charging at Jose, his own energy becoming visible with his anger. And his was much worse than Jose's. For a moment, all four mages, five if you included the recently added Happy, all thought they saw a large blue skull with red eyes form from the teens energy before it disappeared when he clashed with Jose. But in that moment, everyone felt an instinctual fear to run as far as possible, even Jose.

The force behind Ichigo's attack forced Jose back five meters but Ichigo wouldn't give the man a moment. He was wielding both Zangetsu with such ferocity and speed that for every one attack Jose dodged, three new cuts opened on his skin. Ichigo wasn't going to give Jose a second to himself. And it was only made worse by the addition of Erza Scarlet joining in with the teen and increasing the number of blades from two to twenty as her Heaven's Wheel Armour came into effect. Jose was doing everything to keep himself alive as he could clearly feel both teens intent to kill him as easy as he was breathing. He didn't realize when he did it, but he unconsciously recalled his Shades to fight at his full even then, that wasn't enough as the orange and scarlet haired mages weren't giving him even a chance to move his arms.

"Move Kurosaki!" A new voice interrupted and Ichigo's eyes widened as he seen the four Seele Schneiders that were surrounding their fight. Quickly disengaging from his latest bout, he grabbed Erza around the waist, blushing slightly as he felt her smooth stomach before using Shunpo to appear beside Ishida as he slammed the five and final Seele Schneider into the ground and Sprenger activated. The five focusing rods flared to life as they drew a line to Jose's form, rapidly forming a pentagram beneath him, the dense reishi from the technique holding his legs in place no matter how hard he shook.

"What is this!" Jose shouted in anger and slight fear, staring at the arrival of the white clad mage, who pushed his glasses up his face.

"This is one of my many techniques." Uryū said, staring at Jose with veiled disgust. "It's name is Sprenger. It immobilizes any target caught in it from the waist down, making them unable to escape." Reaching to his waist, he pulled out one of his many Gintos. "As this is the final form of Sprenger." Tilting the tube slightly, everyone watched in fascination as droplets of glowing blue liquid escaped and fell directly towards the metal rod at Uryū's feet.

When it made contact, every rod flared with a blue light as another large pentagram formed between the rods as the energy contained in them rushed down the previously drawn lines, making them flare brightly and giving them an appearance close to that of flames. The ground beneath Jose's feet began to glow brighter every second before a column of light blue energy erupted skywards, the sound of it's activation drowning out Jose's screams of pain, as it pillared upwards, breaking through the roof with ease and then causing the dark clouds that had formed in the cloud to disperse. Then it began to span outwards before stopping at the borders of the large pentagram before it slowly disappeared and revealed the sorry state of Phantom Lord's master.

Jose Porlo, a man of great pride and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, was on shaky hands and knees in front of Fairy Tail. His body was heavily burned and charred in some places. If given enough extensive treatment, he may be able to use his left arm again. The entirety of his left side had been burned the worst, due to the attack burning away his clothes which then began to attack the skin. The heat of the attack had caused his skin to dehydrate at a rapid pace, which had lead to his skin cracking open, allowing for small rivers of blood to form at every point along his body which was forming a small pool of blood. But it wasn't life threatening in the slightest.

"I didn't even know you were setting up Sprenger." Ichigo casually commented as he looked to his friend, who gave him a smirk in return.

"Yes, you were so entranced in the fight that I was able to set it up without difficulty. As was Jose so he wasn't able to interfere." He said, looking down on the defeated form of Jose.

"You two are very strong." Natsu said, bringing everyone's attention to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "Both of you fight me when we get back to Fairy Tail!" He had a large smirk on his face that allowed the two to see his abnormally sharp canines.

"We may have a problem with that." Uryū said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Your headquarters is as trashed as this one. A giant jellyfish like monster destroyed most of it before I could defeat it. And then after that , the Shades disappeared so I came back to help finish this all off."  
"I was wondering why you came back." Ichigo muttered as he sheathed both Zangetsu.

"What happened with Lucy?" Erza said, her voice concerned for the Celestial Wizard who was at the moment passed out and had many non lethal or harmful wounds.

"That was Gajeel." Natsu growled out, glaring at the form of the other Dragon Slayer. "When we found her, she was cuffed to a wall and Gajeel was throwing knives at her. So, Gray and Happy went about freeing her while I fought Gajeel. Then Gray got hit so he joined in the fight and we started to beat down on him and Lucy joined in by using the key from Galuna, that weird horse guy, Sagittarius." Natsu was forced to stop as Lucy stirred in his hands as she got more comfortable in the Fire Dragon Slayer's hold, saying something about 'warm'.

"Anyway." Gray continued. "Natsu and I were beating Gajeel and he still has the right to say that Phantom was stronger than Fairy Tail. To prove this, he blew a hole in the wall and showed us this jellyfish thing destroying the guild, saying that this was what we were in for. And then Lucy just snapped. Still don't know what happened. One moment she was on the opposite side of the room, next she was punching Gajeel into the floor. And through a wall or two. Pretty sure Gajeel didn't know what happened to him until Lucy threw a spear at him." Erza's eyes widened in shock before softening as she looked at Lucy with a fond smile on her face while Ichigo and Uryū gave smirks on hearing the story.

"Yeah, I always knew she had something like that in her." Natsu said, a soft smile on his face as he held the blonde close to him.

"She's a true Fairy Tail Wizard." Gray said, smiling at Lucy. "Able to do damage like that is exclusive to Fairy Tail only." Gray chuckled and was joined by his two fellow fairies.

"Well, it looks like we're done here." Ichigo said as he scanned the room before his eyes landed on the upright form of Jose,who looked like he was struggling to even stay standing.

"It's over when I say it's over, brats." He snarled, spitting a glob of blood from his mouth.

"It's over, Jose. This war has gone on long enough." A voice full of authority and power said, from behind the teens. "Children have bleed and tears have been shed. Even children not from us have been dragged into this fight. All because of the mistakes of their parents." Ichigo and Uryū turned to see an old man who didn't even come past their knees walking through the rubble with Mira and Elfman close behind him. He was mostly bald except for his flaring gray that wrapped around the back of his head. He was wearing an immaculate white overcoat with white fur around the collar and golden epaulets on his shoulders. "I shall finish this. Elfman, Erza, get everyone out of here. I don't want you caught in this." Erza nodded as she quickly equipped into her Black Wing Armour before grabbing Gray and Mira and flew out the hole in the wall, Happy following close behind her carrying Lucy and Nastu and not complaining about the weight. Elfman transformed into his Beast Soul and was going to grab Ichigo and Uryū if they weren't already hovering outside the hole, waiting for him. Giving a quick shrug, he ran towards the hole before catapulting himself outside after the group of mages.

"So, what is the old man going to do?" Ichigo questioned as he flew beside Erza.

"He'll give Jose to the count of three to 'kneel' as is Fairy Tail's Justice Systems. If he hasn't then Master Makarov will personally make him." Erza said, sparing a glance back to the destroyed guild hall before landing on the cliff where the rest of Fairy Tail was waiting for them. Before the party could start, a golden light erupted above the Phantom hall. Turning, the group stared at the golden seal that had appeared in the sky and floated above the destroyed building. And in the very middle was the crest of Fairy Tail.

"It's Fairy Law." Erza breathed out in amazement. She had hear tales of the spell and its magnificence, but to actually see it was another thing entirely. "With the Holy Light, it assaults the darkness. It only attacks the objects the caster recognises as an enemy. It's one of our guild's signature spells and is seen as one of the greatest spells ever created."  
"Amazing." Uryū said, Ichigo nodding beside him as the golden light slowly disappeared and the fairies all cheered in their victory. Ichigo gently nudged Uryū, jerking his head towards the crowd with a questioning look on his face. He got a slight nod in response.

"Where's Natsu?" Mira asked and everyone spun to Gray who was supporting a conscious Lucy.

"I don't know. He handed me Lucy before running off. Saying something about tying up loose ends." Gray said.

"I'm sure it was just crazy talk." Happy assured everyone as he perched himself on Gray's shoulders.

"Where are Ichigo and Uryū at?" Mira asked, looking around the partying fairies before she spotted the distinct white and black outfits in the sea of colour. Moving through the crowd who parted for her, she swiftly came across the backs of the two mages. "I want to thank you two." Her voice was soft but yet it spread through the party as it came to a halt as everyone turned to the barmaid who was bowed slightly to the two in front of her. "I don't know what may have happened had you two not shown up. So on behalf of Fairy Tail, I thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. We were happy to help out." Ichigo, throwing a smile over his shoulder that was copied by Uryū.

"Still, I wish to thank you both personally." Makarov spoke and the crowd parted to allow their master through. "You both protected my children on your own will while I was defeated. For that, I thank you and wish to offer you our help. Anything you ask of me, I shall do to the best of my abilities." Makarov said, stunning the crowd and the two teens who blinked owlishly at him. Slowly, they turned to one another with an wondering look on the faces, having a mental conversation between the two of them. After a few seconds, everyone seen the evil smirks on their face and Makarov felt like crying in sorrow at what he may have to do.

"Well. There is one thing." Tears sprang to Makarov's eyes.

"How do we join Fairy Tail?" Uryū asked, his and Ichigo's smile becoming warm as Makarov stared at them in shock. Before he began to laugh. Loudly.

"Well, after today's events, I believe you're both seen as honourary members. I just need the stamp to make it official." It was here that Makarov laid his eyes on the damaged guild hall. It was caved in on the left side and the right was barely holding up. "I know I wanted to do some renovations, but this is ridiculous. Can you two wait until we have the guild operating at a basic level." The two gave a nod of confirmation and Makarov smiled at his two new children. "Now then my children. We've all been put through the ringer today, even you Lucy."  
"To be fair." Gray said, from where he and the recently appeared Natsu were supporting Lucy. "Lucy put them through the ringer as well."  
"How so?" Makarov inquired, a smile on his face as he stared fondly at Lucy, who had an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

"Where to begin." Natsu wondered out loud. "She took out fifteen of the smaller members of Phantom. Then she punched Gajeel into the floor. And then through three walls and helped both Gray and I open a ten meter hole in a wall. A true Fairy Tail Wizard!" Natsu shouted and was meet with the cheers of the entire guild. Even Ichigo and Uryū were clapping.

"Lucy." Makarov said, drawing the attention to him. "Everytime you laugh, everytime you grieve. Pieces of those moments become ours as well. That is what it means to be a member of our guild. When a member is on cloud nine, we all float. When a member is outraged, we all clench our teeth. When a member weeps, we all wipe our eyes. So, if you are feeling guilt for your actions, there is no need for you to feel that way. No one here holds you responsible. And why would they?" Makarov stopped to stare at Lucy, a fond and grandfatherly smile on his face, that almost brought the Celestial Wizard to tears. "You are a member of our family... A member of Fairy Tail." These words brought her to tears as she was quickly hugged by Levy, Natsu, Gray and Erza. With Lucy repeating 'thank you' over and over. She eventually stopped when Cana shouted for a party and she was dragged into the middle of it.

"This seems like it's going to be a fun adventure." Uryū whispered to Ichigo, who gave him a small laugh in response.

"Yeah. It does. Could be our best yet." Ichigo said and the two friends smiled and were about to join the party before being halted by a crying Makarov who was muttering gibberish about a council, reparations and reprimands.

"This doesn't seem good." Uryū muttered and Ichigo could only nod before they were dragged into the party.

* * *

Two days later, they both showed they were Fairy Tail material after beating down a contingent of Rune Knights. The reason for this was the two rounded the corner and found Natsu twitching on the ground from some attack and the rest looking fearful. Truthfully, they thought they were another rival guild attacking. Makarov had never been prouder and more sad in that one moment than he had in his entire life. They were forced to attend the council meeting with Makarov for their behavior.

But other than that it was fine.

* * *

 **Hello everyone** **! Mad Man in the Flesh here bringing you another story. This time it's Bleach and Fairy Tail. This idea has been in my head for a while so I just wanted to get it out and see what you all think off it. So leave your reviews and PM me if you want to. I'll try to get back to your messages as soon as possible.**

 **Now, I know some comments are going to say that Ichigo and Uryū are OP and I'm sorry about that. This is them after the Thousand Year War and truthfully, I don't know how powerful they are during it so I'm going to guess. I will be scaling enemies up for them to fight against and creating new ones so the story does stay interesting and they aren't god like beings. In terms of the Wizard Saints, I don't know where their power would be so I'd say that they are around an average captain in Shiaki but that's a guess as Mashima does say that Warrod could be beaten by a younger mage so I can't really say what the power of the Wizard Saints are as they are across the board. So, people like Makarov and God Serena will be an uphill challenge for them to beat along with Zero and Mard Geer. Others like Gildarts and Bluenote will be more on their level while Laxus and Erza will be a challenge to fight but they would win after a fight.**

 **I'm also sure all of you will notice the power boost that I gave Lucy. This is due to my pwn personal reason. Everytime Lucy gets beaten, she doesn't get stronger like the rest of Fairy Tail until during and after the Tartaros Arc. This is just my own personal problem with it and so I'll be making Lucy stronger than canon. I just thought it would be best to inform everyone of this before I was flamed to high heaven for it.**

 **Finally, to everyone reading this, please, check out my story on FictionPress, Severed Strings under NexusArcron. If you could, please take the time to read it and leave a comment on the story as I hope to someday in the near future develop that idea into a full story and maybe a series. So please check it out.**

 **That's everything. Hope you liked the story. Leave a review and constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hearing and the First Mission

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Fairies of Black and White! Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Tite Kubo.**

 **Read and Review! Flames are welcomed if they are constructive criticism. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Normal Speech"  
 **"Hollow Speech"** _  
_ _"Old Man Zangetsu"  
_ _'Thoughts'_

* * *

"The Hearing shall now commence. Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida, please step forward."A feminine sounding amphibian human hybrid said from its position below ten people of varying age and appearance. Ichigo was positive he saw a guy with cat ears and a tail staring down at the both of them. "You have been brought here for attacking members of the Rune Knights and for attacking Phantom Lord. What do you have to say in your defense?" The two could see that most of the people in the room where _very_ interested in what they were about to say.

"Well, we apologise for attacking the Rune Knights." Uryū said, bowing slightly at the waist while Ichigo copied his example. "Due to the fact that they were all bearing the same insignia, we assumed that Fairy Tail was under attack from another guild. It didn't help the image when we saw Natsu Dragneel having a seizure at their feet." The council were stunned to hear this. The raven haired teen spoke to them with respect yet able to insult them without any means for retaliation. Truthfully, they acted in their guild's defense from their point of view.

"How did you not recognize the emblem of the Rune Knights?" Org questioned the two, his right eye shut while his left didn't leave their forms.

"We don't have the Rune Knights where we come from." Ichigo spoke up. He and Uryū had spoken about their alibi just yesterday. It was full-proof, especially as the Quincy form of Zangetsu materialized himself so as to implant the proper alibi into each of their heads. "We have an organization known as the Gotei. They are our Council and are separated into thirteen separate divisions with a captain at its head. Both of us have worked with them in the past on some issues that we can't go into detail about due to security reasons. But they aren't going to attack Fiore unless provoked first." Ichigo said, easing the worries of some of the councillors.

"And why are you and your friend here?" Ultear questioned, eyeing the orange haired teen in front of her, drinking in his five foot twelve, lean and muscled form. She subtly licked her lips that only Siegrain caught and gave her a smirk.

"We wished to travel. News of the guilds of Fiore had reached our ears and so Kurosaki and I wished to travel and see Fiore for ourselves. We decided that Fairy Tail would be the best guild to join due to their popularity so jobs would come from all across Fiore and we could see it. We arrived in Magnolia just thirty minutes before Phantom Lord made their attack. We decided to help out as we heard that Phantom was planning on kidnapping a member of Fairy Tail." Uryū took control of the story and the two watched as many of the council nodded at their story and seemed to accept their words.  
"We're sorry if we violated any of your laws about guild war. But with what Phantom Lord was planning on doing, we couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Kurosaki's name wouldn't allow him to do such a thing." Uryū smirked at his friend who just grumbled something while turning away.

"What does his name have to do with anything?" Yajima asked, his voice filled with confusion that was mirrored on his fellow councillor's faces.

"My name means 'He who protects'. I gained power so I could protect my family and friends. I have the power to protect and I'll protect everyone who is too weak to defend themselves. From what I was hearing, Fairy Tail needed help and we were both there to lend a hand. Besides, it's not the stupidest thing that we've done in our lives."  
"And what would that be?" Org had the bad feeling these two would be some of the craziest mages in Fairy Tail.

"We and four others broke into the Gotei to rescue a friend from an unjust execution and uncovered a coup while there and gained support from more than half of the entire organization." Silence reigned in the hall at Ichigo's words while the two being questioned didn't look fazed at all. Org's premonition was indeed right. Looking around his fellow councillors, he saw the unadulterated shock present on most faces. Siegrain had an amused smile on his face while Ultear was giggling softly into her palm as she turned away from the stand.

"Before we pass our verdict. " Chairman Crawford Seam said, clearly stunned at his words. "May we please see some of this event you've just described to us? Just to makesure this isn't a lie." Both the teens looked at each other in question before Uryū stepped forward, a determined look in his eye as a messenger stepped forward with a memory lacrima.

"All you have to do is put some energy into the lacrima before choosing the certain memories you wish to show the council." The messenger explained. Uryū gave a small nod of his head as he took the dark green lacrima in both his hands. Closing his eyes and blocking the world from his feeling, Uryū delved deep into the memory archive of the Quincy and pulled three selected memories from it. Slowly opening up his eyes, he pushed some of his reiatsu into the lacrima which began to glow a bright blue, resonating with his energy before the first memory began to play in front of them all.

The council stared at the image on that was now shown in front of them. It was showing a younger Ichigo, if the hair length and different height and clothing meant anything, arguing with a black haired man who was wearing green and white robes and baggy black pants who had several small bombs and a short dagger like blade around his waist.

"Why is there no sound coming from the projection?" Siegrain asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. He could use some of the magic that these Gotei people weren't able to defend themselves from.

"Sorry. But this is not our information to share and therefore I've chosen to keep all the memories muted for confidentiality. I'm sure you all understand?" Uryū questioned while the majority of the council frowned. Yajima offered a smile to the two mages as he finally realised that the two had planned this long before they even stepped into the building. And they were able to aggravate the council without them having a way to retaliate without consequences. After all, the Council had some information they'd like to keep silent as well.

The image continued to play on until it showed the memory view jarring as they crashed into something hard. The council's eyes widened as they say that the group was slowly bypassing a strong magical barrier, if the sparks and energy being flung around from the group meant anything. The vision then changed as Uryū looked towards the bottom and the Council's eyes widened in shock as they saw a sprawling labyrinth of walls and building stretching out for miles and miles around them, with a large white tower and cliff beside standing in the very middle of the city. The memory cut off suddenly before a new one began to appear in front of them.

It was showing Ichigo standing with his back towards a man with long black hair that was held with some form of hair accessory and wearing a white over coat that was cut and stained with blood. The orange haired teen didn't look much better as he had stabbed his pitch black daito into the ground to stay standing. The other man looked to be dead on his feet before he simply vanished from view after appearing to say a few word to the boys. A few seconds later, Ichigo pulled the sword he had planted into rock out and raising his arms in a silent victory shout. The current Ichigo had the decency to blush slightly as he looked at his younger form celebrating his victory.

"Did I really do that?" Ichigo mumbled, embarrassed of the way he had acted, trying to avert his face. It was okay when it was close friends who see him doing something like that. But total strangers were pushing it too far. The purple haired woman looked like she was enjoying it far too much as she was laughing outright and commenting on 'how cute' he was celebrating and also averting his face. She was like Yoruichi, except she didn't appear naked. So she had that going for her.

"Yes, you really did do that, Kurosaki. You were really proud of yourself." Uryū said, his tone natural but also teasing which enticed a growl of annoyance from the teen behind him.

"I believe we have seen enough." Crawford Seam said and Uryū nodded as he stopped the flow of his reiatsu into the crystal and the images cut off and it turned back to its dark green colour. "Upon seeing that, we of the council have to admit you're story is true. Now, onto your punishment. As you hail from another country and are ignorant of our customs as I'm sure they are not the same as your home. Therefore, you both shall not be punished for your actions against Phantom Lord as we've received information from eye witnesses that Makarov only fought when his members were attacked." Both boys let out a sigh of relief at this. "However, we wish for you both to pay a five hundred thousand Jewel fine as compensation to the Rune Knights you attacked." Ichigo and Uryū gave a nod in agreement as they thanked the council, bowed and then left the stand as though they had been doing something as casual as talking about the weather. The orange haired kid even gave a half wave back to the council as he was leaving through the door.

"We shall reconvene in an hour to hold Makarov's hearing." Org said and no arguments meet his words as the council and their messenger's rose from their seats and left the room. 'Those two in Fairy Tail are going to be an interesting pair.' Org thought to himself, his mind trying to wrap around the things he had heard and seen. He really needed some tea.

* * *

"So my boys, how did it go?" Makarov said from where he sat in the waiting chambers of the Fiore Council Branch.

"We got off with basically a slap on the wrist." Ichigo said as he sat himself opposite Makarov."Just said we aren't allowed to do something like that again and then gave us a five hundred thousand Jewel fine for attacking the Knights. We'll get it paid off quick enough."  
"That's good. I believed they may have been harsher on you two boys but I'm glad to hear it. Now my trial is not for another while and I believe it shall be longer than your measly thirty minute trial. So, please head back to Magnolia and help with the guild reconstruction. I shall be back as soon as I can." Makarov said, heaving a sigh at the thought of what the Council would say and do.

"Good luck, Master Makarov. We'll see you back at the guild." Uryū said, walking past Makarov and Ichigo was quick to follow, giving the old man a wave before going to collect his Zanpaktou while Uryū grabbed his Quincy cross and Seele Schneiders and Gintos.

"So, we just going to go back as quick as possible?" Ichigo said, making sure his Zanpaktou were tightly secured on his back and waist.  
"Yes, I believe that jobs are available to do from today so it would be best if we get a high paying job so as to pay off the money for compensation."

"Good point. I think it will take us only take three hours to get there if we used Shunpo and Hirenkyaku at a medium level." Ichigo said and he looked at Uryū with a smirk on his face. "Race you!" He shouted before vanishing in a low level Shunpo that Uryū was able to follow easily but he still gave out a chuckle as he followed after the hybrid.

* * *

"Why are they so excited? Usually they just fool around and drink." Lucy said, watching from the bar with Mira as a large crowd of mages crowded around the request board. "Speaking of which, Loki isn't here?" Sure enough, the orange haired womanizer was nowhere to be seen.

"Did Lucy fall into Loki's hands as well?" Mira asked the Celestial Wizard with a teasing smile on her face.

"No!" She exclaimed, a faint blush on her cheeks. "It seems he helped me find my keys. So I want to tell him... Thanks."  
"If I see him, I'll pass your message. But don't mind that. You dropped your keys. Are the Stellar Spirits angry? Also, you're glowing again." Mira said, still intrigued by the slight silver glow Lucy gave off every now and then. It was some impressive magic.

"Dammit. I thought I had it under control." She muttered as she took in a deep breath and in a few minutes, the glow stopped. "And Aquarias was angry. The others not so much." Lucy got a vivid image of Aquarius from the previous night who was holding a riding crop and snarling down on a terrified Lucy. "My butt hurts just thinking about it." Lucy said and got a slight laugh from Mira.

"Do you need me to chill it?" Gray asked, one hand covered in his ice magic.

"Don't pretend to be gentle, that's sexual harassment." Lucy growled out.

"Lucy let me see your red butt." Happy asked innocently enough, but with a big smile on his face.

"That's obvious sexual harassment!"  
"If I make her butt hurt more I wonder what expression she'll have." Natsu chuckled out, his hands on fire.

"And you're the devil!" Lucy exclaimed but was soon silenced by Natsu being struck by a table.

"What the?" Ichigo questioned. As soon as he arrived, he saw the Dragon Slayer get bowled over by the table. Uryū was also wondering what had just happened.

"YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" Erza shouted, the anger in her voice easily heard and everyone turned to the scarlet haired mage in fear as she was seething from where she stood in front of a spiky blond haired man who had spiked earphones and a large lightening shaped scar over his right eye.

"Then I'll say it more clearly." He smiled at the red head. "This guild doesn't need weak bastards." Erza was shaking with rage. "To be looked upon by a guild such as Phantom Lord. How embarrassing. I couldn't face anyone."

"Laxus is back?" Happy said, surprised the lightening wizard was at the guild.

"That bastard starts bad mouthing as soon as he comes back." Gray said, angered by the way he was talking.

"S-ranked Laxus." Lucy spoke, slightly intimidated by the man in front of her.

"I'm talking about you." Laxus spoke, pointing to the still injured forms of Levy, Jet and Droy. "I heard you guys were beaten up by Iron Dragon Gajeel? Speaking of which, what are your names? Who are you guys?" Ichigo could feel his anger slowly building the more he listened to this guy bad mouth everyone here. It wasn't helping that his Hollow was also growling in annoyance at the blonde and Ichigo could feel the glare the Quincy form was giving Laxus. Metaphorically speaking. "You're a disgrace." He had the audacity to laugh. Ichigo was ready to jump in and strike him until a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Uryū giving him a look telling him to calm down. And Ichigo needed to do so as he didn't want the Council on them again so soon.

"Let him rant, Kurosaki. Don't get angry with him." Uryū whispered but Ichigo was able to pick up on the suppressed anger as easy as he could breath. He was just as angry with Laxus as he was but didn't want to cause a scene. After all, they could and most probably would destroy the slightly repaired guildhall. "We shall just get a job before leaving."

"Laxus!" They both heard a shout and a hand slapping wood. Adjusting their views, they saw that it was Mirajane who caused the outburst. "The matter is closed. There was no talk of blame from the start. You didn't participate in the fight and you don't need to add oil to the fire. Master said that."

"Of course it doesn't have anything to do with me. But if I was there I wouldn't get beaten up horribly." There was silence at this.

"Well, this has something to do with you." Ichigo spoke from where he and Uryū stood at the request board. "Shut up. Seriously, you're voice is giving me a headache." Ichigo never once turned to look at Laxus, who was enraged the orange haired teen didn't show him any respect.

"Who the hell are you!" Laxus roared standing up swiftly from his position and giving the teen a hard glare.

"Like you care." Ichigo said, taking a piece of paper from the request board. "Yo, Uryū, found a job. A million five hundred thousand Jewels for the reward. Protect a noble from some rogue wizards. What you think?" Everyone was in shock that the guild's two newest members would ignore Laxus so easily.

"Let me have a look at it, Kurosaki." Uryū said, snatching the paper from Ichigo and gave it a quick glance over before nodding in satisfaction. "This seems okay. Mira-san, we'll be taking this job." Uryū showed her the request and she gave a stunned nod, not really looking the job over before the two were walking away, talking about nonsense things before Laxus broke in.

"Where do you two think you're going!" He roared, his magic energy sparking across his body.

"Out on a job. Weren't you listening?" Ichigo said innocently enough, he even looked confused. But some, such as Erza and Mirajane, could pick up on the teasing tone of his voice.

"You aren't part of the guild. So how are you going out on a job?" Laxus questioned smugly, a smirk on his face while he tried to look down on the two. His smirk was quickly wiped from his face as Ichigo rolled up his right sleeve to show the guild mark resting on the underside of his arm in black with a blue outline while Uryū had rolled his left up to show his on the underside of his arm in light blue with a white outline.

"Happy now?" Ichigo said as he and Uryū turned around and began to walk again before disappearing from view in a fast rush of their respective speed movements. Laxus had a shocked look on his face for a second before it quickly morphed into a harsh scowl.

"I'll succeed this guild and erase away every weak shit and all those who oppose me. Those two will be the first to go." Laxus said before disappearing in a streak of lightening.

"Succeed? What's he talking about?" Lucy asked Mira who gave her a small smile.

"It's not really nonsense. Laxus is Master's blood and flesh grandson." Lucy looked shocked at the news and scowled at the implications of him as Master."That's why Master can't retire. At least, that's the rumour. Master hasn't said anything about a successor." Lucy let out a sigh before looking towards the temporary entrance of the guild, a frown on her face as she stared at where the two new guilds members once stood.

"Mira, what job did Ichigo and Uryū take?" Lucy said, bringing Erza, Natsu and Gray to the bar on the conversation. "Don't guilds have to keep a record on who goes on what job?"

"Yes, let me take a quick glance at the board." Mira said, walking out of the bar before casting her eyes up and down the requests, murmuring something too low for even Natsu to hear. Then she stopped as her face lit up in realization as she came back to the group.

"Well?" Erza said, concerned for the two newest members and also curios about what they picked as their first mission.

"They went on the job to protect Hisui E. Fiore. Princess of Fiore." The remainder of the guild went quiet upon hearing the news. The King himself put in a request for their guild and was paying one million. "And just looking over the details. It's one million, five hundred thousand Jewel per person. So in the end, they're making three million Jewels on their first job."  
"WHAT!" The guild shouted, eyes bulging out of their eyes at the news.

"I could pay my rent for a year with that one request and half just less than half left." Lucy muttered , her head thunking into the wood of the bar and fake tears creeping into her eyes.

"How about we go help them?" Gray said, slowly creeping away from the bar along with Natsu. And several others in the guild.

"No. They picked the job first and left before we could ask to join. No one in the guild shall go after them." Erza commanded, halting everyone in their places. "Am I understood?" She turned her glare on the rest of the guild who froze in fear and nodded their acceptance to the red head. "Still, I wish I could have got that job." Erza murmured, low but still loud enough for the guild to hear. "All the sweets I could have bought. Well, that's go out on a job of our own."

* * *

"Uryū, do you even know where we are meant to be going?" Ichigo asked for the fifth time in the last two hours. It had taken them five hours to get to the capital of the city of Fiore, Crocus. And with near eight hours of constant Shunpo, Ichigo wasn't all that happy. His muscles were screaming at him to take a rest but that was overrided by his Hollow regeneration that was soothing the pain he felt in his muscles. But his reiryoka was at a low level that could be dangerous. He knew the Quincy was also in pain, if not more but with their unnaturally large reiatsu reserves and how quickly they could replenish, they should be in less pain by morning and with the full brunt of their reiatsu.

"Yes, Kurosaki. I know where we are going. See that palace in the middle of the lake down there. That is Mercurius and the Royal Palace. That is where our client lives. However, seeing as it is ten o'clock at night, I suggest we find an inn and spend the night there with the money Master gave us and we'll pay him back after this job." Uryū said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he glared at his companion.

"Okay. So, first inn we find we'll rest there for the night." Ichigo said and Uryū nodded as they rounded a corner before promptly bumping into someone and knocking them to the ground. That someone was a sixteen year old female with long black hair that had a white ribbon on it and a rather developed chest. Ichigo and Uryū quickly gave her a quick once over to take in her appearance. She was wearing an elaborate white blazer with golden lining and a white shirt with a red tie. The cuff of the blazer was tucked into white mid wrist gloves. Under the blazer, they could see the end of a white frilled skirt that then gave way to black tights that went into a pair of knee high boots. But what really caught their attention was the white nodachi sheath she held. The area between the red hilt and sheathe was wrapped in white bandages that stopped her from drawing the blade. Their eyes narrowed at this but didn't comment on it.

"Ah, sorry about that." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "We didn't mean to bump into you." Ichigo gave her hand to pull her up which she accepted with a slight scowl on her face. "Anyway, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, this is Uryū Ishida. And who are you?"  
I'm Kagura Mikazuchi." She said, the scowl still on her face. Hopefully they would leave upon hearing her name. She really didn't want to deal with these two anymore than she had to. She had a job to deal with.

"Nice to meet you, Kagura. I'm sorry, but we must leave. We have to find an inn to stay at." Uryū said, weaving his way past her before Ichigo followed shortly afterwards, giving Kagura a smile before they rounded the corner. Kagura stayed standing there for a few seconds as she looked on in shock at the two who didn't care who she was. She felt a small smile come to her face.

' _Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida. I'll have to remember them.'_ Kagura thought before she went on her job of finding an inn as well. She wanted to be rested before meeting the king in the morning.

* * *

The next day.

"Wake up, Kurosaki!" Uryū shouted in the ears of the Shinigami, a pleased look on his face as Ichigo fumbled about on his bed before flopping onto the floor. "We have to meet the king. He'll tell us the details of the job."  
"You could have shaken me awake." Ichigo grumbled from where he was rising from the floor. "No need to shout in my ear."  
"I tried to. You refused to get up." Uryū said, a smirk on his face as he adjusted his Quincy cross on his wrist before focusing on his Gintos. "You're a very deep sleeper."  
"Let's just get breakfast." Ichigo growled out as he stalked past Uryū and adjusting his Zanpaktou. It didn't take them long last night to find an inn. Half an hour at most. It was called Honey Bone. It was a cheap place but had good quality food and beds so they didn't complain about it, after all, they only had to pay Makarov two hundred thousand jewels for the room and breakfast and dinner. They took their time eating breakfast as it was only eight in the morning and so the city wouldn't be full with people and they could get to the palace with little effort.

"One thing I've noticed." Ichigo said as he stared at every street and every building. "This place really likes flowers. I mean, they are everywhere."  
"The city is called the Flower Blooming Capital. So of course they'll have a lot of flowers." Uryū said, appreciating the flowers and the aroma of the place.

"Zangetsu hates it. Says all the smells are messing with his head while Old Zangetsu is trying to grow some flowers in my head. It's a wonder how I'm not insane." Uryū barked out a laugh at this as they came across the bridge that would take them to the palace that was manned by five guards.

"Halt!" One of them shouted and both teens complied to the order. "State your names and business."  
"We're Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida of Fairy Tail. We're here in response to a job that the king sent out." Uryū replied, both of them showing their guild marks and soon the gate opened to allow them entry.  
"Fairy Tail? I thought your guild was in repair after Phantom attacked?" The one from before asked.  
"We are but job requests are back up and we took this job." Ichigo explained and the gards gave a nod of acceptance.

"Just go through the gates then wait at the palace entrance. Captain Arcadios will be there to escort you to King Toma to explain the situation." Ichigo and Uryū gave a nod before walking through the gates and both cringed upon being assaulted by the variety of aromas that littered the garden. Holding their breaths, they swiftly walked through the gardens, trying not to take in the smells of the flowers surrounding them. It took them five minutes to walk through the large garden before they reached the large ornate silver doors of the palace.

"Very impressive." Ichigo muttered. "The Royal Realm didn't have anything like this." Uryū nodded his response as the doors opened and a man in heavy steel gray armour walked out. He was very tanned and muscular if he was wearing the armour. His hair was a dark brown and even spikier than Ichigo's own, the sideburns even went down and formed his beard. The most interesting factor was his stub nose that got a look from Ichigo upon seeing it.

"You two must be the mages of Fairy Tail. We got word last night you were both coming here. I'm Arcadios and Captain of the Cherry Blossom Knights. Now we're just waiting on one more, a mage from Mermaid Heel." The wait wasn't that long as the sound of running could be heard and Ichigo and Uryū looked around to see the form of Kagura running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late sir. It took time to show the guards at the gate where my guild mark was." Kagura said, catching her breath.

"Yo, Kagura." Ichigo said, a warm smile on his face as he walked up to the mage. "Fancy us all doing the same job."

"It does seem to be a coincidence." Uryū spoke up, giving her a small smirk as she stared at the two with slightly widened eyes.

"That's good, I don't need to let you three get acquainted with each other. Come, we shouldn't keep King Toma waiting. He shall explain the mission you three are about to undertake." Arcadios said, turning on his heel and marching through the halls of the Royal Palace.

"This is an amazing palace." Uryū complimented, his eyes taking in the many paintings and tapestries that hung from the walls.

"It truly is." Kagura said before directing her gaze to the two mages. "So what guild are you two from?"  
"We're from Fairy Tail. Although, we're more doing this quest at it was the highest paying and we own the council for attacking a contingent of their Rune Knights."  
"Wait, are you the two who fought against the Master of Phantom Lord?" Arcadios asked, genuinely curious and impressed. He had heard news that two unknown mages attacked the guild in defense of Fairy Tail.

"It's only been a week. How has news traveled here so quickly?" Ichigo asked, surprised as he didn't see anything like internet in the week he has been here.

"The Council's Branch is close to Crocus. Some of our guards make the trip there for the council's protection or just some news. The news of Phantom attacking Fairy Tail was a major rumour along with two mages defeating fifty Rune Knights." Arcadios said, respect evident n his voice while Kagura stared at the two in awe.

"We didn't mean to attack the Knights. We come from another country so we didn't know they were the Council's enforcers." Uryū explained, a sheepish grin on his face. "We thought they were another attacking guild. So we fought them first."

"Now we have to pay a five hundred thousand fine in compensation. At least we'll have a million at the end of this mission."  
"Not quite, eight hundred thousand. We have to pay Master Makraov back his money."

"You two don't know?" Arcadios asked the two mages. "Everyone who answered the request is payed one and a half million Jewels for their services." Their mouths promptly dropped open in shock.

"Ishida, you can pay the fine and then we'll use the rest to get a house in Magnolia. Some place big enough to train safely." Uryū nodded dumbly at his words.

"What magic do you two use? I'm assuming that Ichigo uses sword magic due to his two blades." Kagura said, inspecting the blades that were wrapped in bandages.

"Not quite. We use spiritual magic." Ichigo said, very glad the old man Zangetsu had given them an alibi to use for their magic. "It's basically the representation of a soul. But we can't really teach it as we still working everything out."  
"Are you saying you created a new magic?" Kagura asked in shock, her and Arcadios stopping at the revelation.

"No, our parents taught us them. My mom and dad were one of each so I got the whole lot but I'm more proficient with my dad's side." Ichigo said, indicating to his swords. "Uryū's parents were like my mom so he got that. Each is as destructive as the other but Ishida's can be controlled slightly better for a decrease in power."  
"But there are dangers as trying to awaken this power could result in your death. Ichigo came close several times and so have I. For that reason, we ask you to keep it secret from everyone." They could hear the silent plead in Uryū's voice and nodded their heads in a promise to keep quiet about the magic.

"King Toma is just through here. Please be patient. The King is under a lot of stress at the moment." Arcadios said, opening a pair of gilded golden doors. The first sight of the King had Zangetsu laughing and Ichigo was struggling to keep his face serious. There in front of them on a large throne, was a forty or fifty year old man who was even smaller than Yachiru, the 'lovable' lieutenant of the eleventh division.

 **"This guy's the king! Kenpachi would probably get him as a pet for Yachiru!"** Zangetsu quipped, breaking into hysterics.

 _"Be quiet you ass. I don't want people to think I'm crazy."_

"Your majesty." Arcadios said, causing the man to look up at them. "May I present to you Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida of Fairy Tail and Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel. They are here in response of the job you put out."

"Thank you for bringing them, Arcadios. Now then. Onto why you three are here. I'm sorry to say that the escort job is only a partial truth as to why you three are hear. My daughter, Hisui, wishes to go to Akane Resort, which is on the other side of Fiore. Normally, I would entrust the Royal Guard on this endeavor. But there is something else that worries me." Toma said, jumping off his throne and walking to the three mages.

"There is a dark guild targeting the Royal Family. More specifically, Princess Hisui. While we do trust our guards to protect the princess, we don't know how they would hold against a Dark Guild. And due to their being no train stations in Crocus, the journey will have to be done by carriage until reaching Magnolia were a train shall be waiting to transport her and you all to Akane." Arcadios explained, the three mages nodding in understanding of the plan.

"So, you're expecting your daughter to be attacked by a dark guild. When are you assuming this will happen?" Uryū asked and he got a nod from Arcadios.

"We are assuming they shall make the attack on the train. But be on guard at all times. We don't truly know when they shall strike." Arcadios said, his hands flexing in his frustration.

"So why exactly are we needed?" Ichigo questioned, folding his arms over his chest and adopting a scowl. "You wouldn't put a request such as this out if you couldn't handle it. So who exactly are we against. Because I believe you both know." The group of three watched as Toma and Arcadios exchanged nervous looks before looking back.

"What I am about to say mustn't be repeated outside this room or to Hisui until after everything is done." Toma said with a soft sigh. "It all started three years ago." And thus Toma and Arcadios told them the story.

* * *

"We've been waiting here for two hours and the princess still hasn't appeared." Ichigo moaned from where he was leaning at a pillar with Uryū who looked just slightly annoyed while Kagura was trying to ignore Ichigo's grouching by the intricately designed red and gold carriage.

"We know Kurosaki. We've been here just as long as you." Uryū growled, glaring at Ichigo for good measure.

"I know. But I thought we would be heading out straight away. Not waiting." Ichigo said, turning away from Uryū and his hazel eyes landed on Kagura. "You never told us what magic you use, Kagura. Care to share?" Kagura glared at him for bringing her into the conversation.

"I use gravity magic. It allows me to change the gravity around me or a target of my choosing. I also have Archenemy which I mainly use in conjunction with my gravity magic." Kagura explained, seeing the looks on their faces of intrigue.

"Have you ever trained with Archenemy while under the effect of your own gravity magic?" Uryū asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the female Mage. "You could increase your speed by decreasing the gravity surrounding you, but you could make your base speed quicker if you train under a heavier gravity and work until you can move as normally as now. So what will you be able to do under less gravity?" Kagura's eyebrows widened in shock on hearing the idea that he had just proposed and began to think it over in her head. It was actually a good idea.

"Ah good, you're all here." The voice of Toma said, causing all three to straighten up on hearing him. "This is my daughter, Hisui E. Fiore. Hisui, these three mages shall be accompanying you to Akane." The three watched as Hisui stepped out from behind her father. She was a twelve year old girl with long wavy green hair and standing at four foot six. She was wearing a white knee length dress and a white cape that had a white fur collar and a white circlet with a sapphire in the middle.

She looked over them all with a critical eye, resting on Ichigo and Uryū longer than Kagura.

"Are they really going to be the ones father? The two males look more like models and the female looks like their entourage." All three of them developed tick marks on their heads as they heard her dismissal of them. She gave them one last look before walking past them like they were beneath her.

"I apologise for my daughter's actions. She is still growing into her role as princess." Toma said, bowing his head in an apology.

"It's alright your majesty. Uryū and I have dealt with worse. Don't worry, we'll keep her safe." Ichigo gave the old man a smile before turning to Uryū. "Okay, so Kagura and I will be inside the carriage and you'll be outside as your magic suits open spaces better." Uryū nodded before climbing up nest to the horseman who gave him a slight nod at his presence but other than that, he was ignored. "Let's go meet the princess." Ichigo said, smiling at Kagura, bowing to King before turning on his heel and opening the door for Kagura before he followed her in, mentally dispelling both blades of Zangetsu.

When he sat down, he seen that Hisui was giving him and Kagura a look from the corner of her eye and he and the two spirits in his head could only sigh. _'This is going to be a long trip.'_ Ichigo thought as the carriage began to move through Crocus.

* * *

Ichigo's thought was proven correct. For five whole days,which took them from Crocus to Magnolia, the princess had barely spoken any words to them. She just sent them looks and glares to convey what she wanted and it was really starting to annoy every mage on the job. But soon it would be over and then the Royal Guard contingent at Akane would take over for them and they could go back fully paid. It was at this moment when they were waiting for the train to connect with the carriages. And if there was one thing Ichigo didn't like was the gaping crowd that was staring at the green haired princess in shock. It was just broadcasting where they were.

"I don't like this." Ichigo mumbled to his two companions, who nodded grimly. Their eyes were constantly scanning the area on the lookout for any suspicious individuals while remaining close enough to Hisui that they could react in time. "We're far too exposed."  
"I thought the train was going to be ready for us?" Kagura mumbled, her hands on the sheathe of Archenemy.

"That's what I thought." Uryū said, the Quincy Cross concealed in his sleeves but ready to be flung out in a moments notice. "But who are those people to our left?" The question caused Ichigo to look from the corner of his eye to the group Uryū was talking about to see a group of ten men and women all looking darkly at the twelve year old princess with hungry looks in their eyes.

"I really don't like this." Ichigo murmured, his hand edging to the trench knife on his left hip.

"The train is ready to depart, Princess." One of the many Royal conductors said, opening the carriage for the green haired youth and those who were her guard.

"Thank you." Hisui said, one foot being placed onto the carriage before she was roughly pulled back by Ichigo and across half the platform just as the carriage exploded in a ball of fire. Her eyes widened in shock of what she had just seen and gave a gulp of fear realizing how close she was to death not a moment ago. People of Magnolia and visitors ran from the station screaming in fear and panic rushing the doors.

"Get the princess." Ichigo's head snapped around to the group who were charging at them, brandishing various types of weapons, some of which were sparking with magic energy.

"Uryū." Ichigo said and the Quincy nodded as he quickly formed his bow before letting loose a narrow and controlled stream of Licht Regen that knocked the weapons out of their hands before impacting into the dark guild members, sticking into various parts of their body and clothes as they dropped unconscious.

"We need to get out of here." Kagura said, holding Archenemy in a ready grip as her eyes scanned across the station before locking onto a man with purple hair who was sending the group of four a dark smile on his face while his gaze never left the group, especially the princess. "We have company." The other two mages looked to the man who was smirking at them as he slowly advanced on the mages.

"Well, this is a surprise. Imagine meeting my niece in Magnolia of all places." The man said, making Hisui's eyes widen in shock.

"U... Uncle Renard? What are you doing here?" Tears were about to spring into her eyes but seeing the look on her uncle's face made her falter. It was one of pure madness.

"You know, the usual. Just trying to kill my little niece with a firebomb. But your guards are very effective. I didn't even see the orange brat move when he grabbed you. Lucky for you really, otherwise you would have been a nice meal for my dogs. They love cooked meat." Hisui gave out a gasp of fear and backed away from her uncle in fear.

"So, you're the reason the King wanted us." Ichigo said, looking the man up and down. "I kinda thought you would be stronger." The man started laughing uproariously, making Ichigo cock his eyebrow. "Did I say something funny?"  
"I'm probably the strongest person you've ever fought boy."  
"Doubt it." Ichigo said. "Maybe for Kagura, but Uryū and I were practically trained against strong people. And you don't even come close to even the weakest of them." He said, gently pushing Hisui behind him while unsheathing the Khyber knife attached to his back.

"Impressive bluff boy." Renard said, a crazy smile still on his face as he lit his hands with green fire before hurling a wave of the fire at Ichigo. Who caught it without any visible effort with his free hand. And then dispelled it by flexing his hand a little.

"Next." He intoned dryly, watching as Renard Fiore took a step back in shock. Kagura didn't let him get far as she dashed forward, swinging the sheathed form of Archenemy into stomach, causing the man to double over and for spittle to fly out from his mouth. And Ishida finished it off by smacking the man on the back of his head with the metal hilt of Seele Schneider and caused him to fall into blissful unconsciousness. Ichigo gave a blink of his eyes at the scene before sheathing Zangetsu. "That was easy." He commented before looking at the shivering Hisui. "Everything's fine now. He won't be coming after you."  
"Is... Is this why... you three were with me? To protect me?" Hisui asked, looking down at the floor, fiddling with her dress while tears poured from her eyes.

"Yeah. You're father asked us to protect you. He told us about your uncle and how he tried to take the throne by force after your grandfather died. And when he was denied, he formed a Dark Guild against the Royal family. Just to get the throne." Ichigo spoke, kneeling down so he was eye to eye with her. "Your dad didn't want you going out on this journey without some competent people coming with you. He just wanted to keep you safe. Now you can enjoy Akane without fear of being attacked." Ichigo said, a large smile on his face that brought more tears to the girls eyes before she embraced the Substitute Shinigami in a hug, bawling her eyes out in a way hat was more fitting of a child than a princess. Ichigo only gave a smile before stroking her hair, doing his best to comfort her. Having two younger sisters helped with this.

"What is going on here?" A large voice shouted and the three mages turned to see as Master Makarov walked into the station, a look of rage on his face as he stared at the defeated members of the Dark Guild. "Ichigo, Uryū, I see you two are still on your quest. And I'm guessing the green haired child Ichigo is comforting is Princess Hisui." Uryū nodded to his questions before Makarov stared at Kagura. "And who is this lovely young miss here?"  
"Kagura Mikazuchi." Kagura said, bowing to the diminutive old man, showing respect to the Wizard Saint. "From Mermaid Heel."  
"Ah, yes. I've heard that guild has become popular recently. And I've also heard that you've recently just become an S-class. Congratulations. Now I would like to know what has happened here." And so Uryū, Kagura and Ichigo went about the laborious process of telling Makarov about what had transpired. From meeting with King Toma and the reason for the job to the brawl at the station now.

"Thank you. I shall take Renard and his guild to the Rune Knights still in town. I believe they will be more than happy to get there hands on him." Makarov said as he grew into his Titan form to grab the dark mages from the station. "Have fun at Akane. Also, Natsu and the rest are at Akane so you two, please return home with them." Ichigo and Uryū gave a nod to Makarov before he disappeared from the station.

"Shall we?" Hisui said, indicating to the train that had decoupled the destroyed carriage and moved it into a side track. Ichigo gave her a small smile before following after her into the carriage. It was quiet in the carriage for some time before Ichigo broke the silence.

"How are you doing?" he asked, leaning forward so he was staring directly into the princess' eyes.

"I... I'm doing slightly better. Still trying to get over the whole shock of the thing." Hisui said, her eyes cast down to the floor. "Have any of you ever lost someone important to you?" The silence was all she needed to know. "I lost my mother when I was four. I don't have that many memories of her but I can always remember her laugh. It was beautiful. It had this tinkling quality to it. Then, one day, she went out on a tour of Fiore and was killed by a Dark Guild. Father took it bad and threw himself into work for a while and the guards and ministers became my carers for most of my life."  
"My mother was killed when I was nine." Ichigo spoke up suddenly, leaning his head back so he was staring at the roof of the carriage. "We were walking along a path near a river on this rainy day. And I saw some girl standing at the edge of the river. I didn't know what was happening so I ran to help them. My mother saw it for what it was. A lure. I blanked out but when I woke up, I found my mother's dead body on top of me. I was out of it for a few days. But the guy who killed her was found by my dad. I think it was right he got to finish everything off. I'm just annoyed it wasn't me."

"I had an older brother named Simon. We were orphans living in Rosemary Village. We didn't have much but we were happy with each other. Then one day, slavers descended on the town. I was about three at the time and I was split up from my brother as the village was burning. A girl who also lived in the village grabbed me and stuffed me into a box, telling me to stay in there until everything was safe. A few seconds later, she got captured and then the slavers had the whole village. I was found two hours later by the Rune Knights and some mages from the local guild, Mermaid Heel. I was the only person in the village who wasn't killed or taken." Kagura said, tears threatening to fall over her eyes.

"My mother fell into a coma the day Ichigo's mother died. And this was all due to Yhwach." Uryū said getting a look of surprise from Ichigo. "He was the man who created my side of magic and created many techniques with it. One was Auswahlen. It was a selection he made to regain his powers after being sealed away for a thousand years. He decided which Quincy were impure and took their power from them. Which killed them. My mother fell into a coma and three months later died." Uryū spoke with such hate about this man that it shocked the other two.

"He's dead now, Uryū. We both made sure of that." Ichigo's voice was calm but the princess and mage could pick up the underlying tone of hatred he held for this Yhwach.

"Who is this Yhwach? And why is he not mentioned in the history of Fiore if he created a magic?" Hisui questioned but she received a glower from the two men in the carriage that made her flinch. Seeing this, the glowers lessened as both breathed out a sigh.

"Sorry." Ichigo said. "It's just that we don't like to talk much about him. He was known as the Emperor of the Quincy and the reason Fiore don't know him is that he never came to Fiore. Uryū and I are from another country and it kept most of its conflict internal. This was just the biggest one yet. A lot of good people died in the war. He personally destroyed most of our lives." From then on the journey to Akane went in complete silence. The only noise came from the rumbling of the train and the people who came in to serve tea.

It took over two hours, but eventually, they reached the town of Akane and in the distance, Ichigo and Uryū could see a large hotel that had a roller coaster flowing around it and a water park of some description.

"I would like to thank you once again, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kagura Mikazuchi and Uryū Ishida. Without you three, I would have most likely been killed. From this day on, you are friends of the Royal Family of Fiore. And here is your rewards." Hisui made a gesture with her hand and three knights in silver armour and the Fiore coat of arms stepped forward with black cases in their hands. "Two million Jewels. I know the original reward was one and a half but I believe you deserve the extra I've added. Spend it wisely." Hisui said with a smile as she turned around to move to a carriage that would take her to Akane Resort.  
"Princess Hisui!" Ichigo called out and the green haired princess turned to stare at the orange haired teen. "Hold onto to your memories. Don't ever let them go." Hisui gave the teen a quick nod and a smile before turning around once more.

"Well, Kurosaki and I should be getting back now. See you around, Kagura-san." Uryū said and the three exchanged small smiles to each other.

"Don't hesitate to come to Fairy Tail if your ever in Magnolia." Ichigo said, giving her a large smile that Kagura returned.

"Don't forget to stop at Mermaid Heel if you two are ever in Hawthorn town. There will be a meal with your names on it." Kagura said and gave a slight bow to the two. "But the next time we meet, I want to have a spar between us."  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ichigo said as he and Uryū gave her a bow a one last smile before vanishing from sight. Kagura blinked owlishly at the spot where they once stood before allowing a smile to grace her features.

 _'What can I do with two millions Jewels at Fiore's top resort?'_ Kagura thought to herself as she moved towards one of the many magic four wheelers.

* * *

"Well, that was a fun few days." Lucy said as she stretched her back as she waited with Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy for the train that would take them back to Magnolia. "Although, I kinda wished we got to stay at the hotel longer."  
"I was robbed on that ball game." Natsu grumbled out much to the amusement of the others.

"You five seemed to have a good time. Why didn't we come here?" A voice they recognized as Ichigo's questioned and the group turned to see as the two newest members of the guild walked up to them with smirks on their face.

"When did you two get here?" Gray said, folding his arms across his suddenly bare torso.

"Your clothes." Lucy mumbled loud enough for Gray to hear as he went into a search frenzy for his discarded shirt.

"We got here about ten minutes ago. Just dropping the princess of and then getting payed two million Jewels." Ichigo said, as the two joined the group.

"Two million. Where did the extra come from?" Erza questioned, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"The princess saw it fit to add more after the way she acted towards us." Uryū answered, smirking as he casually jostled the case in his hands. "Four million Jewels for our first mission. Not bad at all." Uryū and Ichigo didn't miss the way all their faces gained a dark glower at the casual mention of how much they had made. It was especially dark on Lucy's as she glared at Natsu who had robbed her out of two million on her first job for Fairy Tail.

"Well, we still have to pay Makarov and the fine. But we'll have over three million left between us." The glowers became darker. "Hey look, the train's here." Ichigo said, paying a thousand jewels for the seven of them to go to Magnolia. "So how was the resort?"  
"We barely spent any time there." Lucy said which got confused looks from the two. "Some of Erza's old friends came and took her to where this guy was trying to resurrect Zeref,the Dark Mage. We spent most of the time getting there and fighting and then getting back."  
"Harsh. The only action we got was beating up an exiled member of the royal family and some members of a Dark Guild." Ichigo said, leaning back and glaring harshly at Happy who was trying to steal some of his money. Happy, noticing the glare, froze before zipping round to hide behind an incapacitated Natsu's shoulder.

"You got to beat up a member of the royal family and didn't get into trouble?" Gray said in awe. "I'm pretty sure that tops what everyone else in Fairy Tail has done in its history."

"Both of you fight me when we get back to the guild!" Natsu shouted, his fists on fire as he grinned toothily at his fellow mages. Before falling to the floor as his motion sickness took affect again.

"Yes, I would like to spar with you both as well." Erza smirked, staring purposely at Ichigo who returned the smirk.

"Don't leave me out of this. I want in on some of the action as well." Gray said, cracking his knuckles while emitting an icy aura.

"Are you going to join in, Lucy?" Happy said which brought everyone's attention to the blonde.

"I kinda want to get better at my magic first. I just want to see what my limits are before fighting others first."  
"Your limits seemed high while fighting Gajeel two weeks ago and then fighting those guards at the Tower. I'm pretty sure you speared fifteen men with one attack." Gray said, raising an eyebrow and also smirking at the Celestial wizard.

"No, I agree with Lucy." Uryū said. "What she did was from adrenaline and rage. She was reacting to everything. In battle, that's a good thing. When you know what you're doing. Ichigo and I had to do extensive training to control our techniques in and out of battle and we had to react to everything while trying not to hit our allies. Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, if uncontrolled, can completely obliterate a couple of buildings but while controlled, he can chose where to aim it. Like the time you sliced a mansion in half." Ichigo gave a chuckle at that.

"That felt good. But we'll take you up on that offer. If you create teams, we can do a battle royale or something like that. So decide amongst yourselves. For now, I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get to Magnolia and don't try and take my money." With that being said, Ichigo got into a more relaxed position and let his head lull onto his chest. Soon, light snores were coming from him.

"I think Ichigo has the right idea." Erza said, a smile on her face as she watched the orange haired teen. "We should all get some sleep. We'll reach Magnolia in the late hours of the morning. So get some rest everyone." They all complied with the female knight's order and quickly found comfortable postions. Although Lucy did question what had happened during the night when she found that Erza had moved her to the other bench and the red haired knight was leaning against Ichigo's body in the morning.

* * *

"Good to be back." Natsu said as he walked down the street with his hands behind his head witht he rest of the group following closely behind with Erza taking up the rear. "So,when are we going to have that fight?" He looked to the orange and black haired teens who let out simultaneous sighs.

"When we get back to the guild. We've said this before." Ichigo said, exasperated with the dragon slayer in just ten short minutes. He knew Uryū wasn't far behind in his annoyance as well.

"Fine, fine." Natsu said before looking up at the guild and doing a double take while Ichigo and Uryū walked into the castle like structure like it was normal. Really, this was their first time actually seeing the guild. And they had seen more impressive buildings than the guildhall.

"Oh, Ichigo, Uryū. You guys are back." Cana said as she spotted the two newest members of the guild. "This is probably an improvement from last time huh?"  
"Yeah, no splinters or broken tables. Don't know how you all worked with that mess." Ichigo teased the drunk as he walked in and took in the two floored structure, the dining hall and bar that were all packed and also the waitresses that were walking around serving. "Do you know where Master is?"  
"Yeah, he's over by the bar with a new member of the guild." Cana said, pointing out the diminutive old man.

"Thanks, Cana." Ichigo said before the two waded their way through the crowd as the rest of the group entered the guild.

"We've returned, Makarov-san." Uryū announced as the stood behind the blue haired female who was speaking with the Master.

"Ah, Ichigo, Uryū. Back from the mission I see. And congratulations on a successful first mission." Makarov said cheerily to the two newest members of his guild. He was apprehensive about his two newest mages taking on such a job when he heard about it from Mira. But the fact that he hadn't got anything about complaints from the Council about the two of them, the apprehension faded away. Although, the lack of complaints may be because of the council's destruction. Either way, he didn't have any paperwork to deal with.

"Yeah. Everything went fine. Anyway, here is the two hundred thousand we owe you." Ichigo said as he pulled out a roll of Jewels that Makarov took with a gracious nod. "And here is the fine for the Rune Knights." he passed over a thicker roll of Jewels which Makarov also pocketed.

"Good work my boys. That's got to be the fastest anyone in Fairy Tail has paid off a fine for damage."  
"We're apparently the only two in Fairy Tail to attack a member of the Fiore Royal line as well in the guild, according to Gray." Uryū said and Makarov's smile widened slightly. He could hold this over the rest of the masters. Two of his mages attacked a member of the royal family and got away with it. No one else could claim that. Except Mermaid Heel. Makarov inwardly cursed his luck.

"Indeed. Now, say hello to our newest guild mate, Juvia Lockster." The bluenette turned on her bar stool which allowed the two of them to get a good view of her.

"Nice to meet ya." Ichigo said, giving her a warm smile that was returned to him.

"A pleasure." Uryū said, giving her a small dip of his head in greeting. "Oh, word of warning before we forget. Natsu, Erza and Gray have asked for a spar. Can you recommend someone to be on one of the teams?"  
"I'll happily fight with Gray-sama!" Juvia said, hearts all but dancing in her eyes.

"Perfect. Yo, Natsu! We found a fourth for the spar!" Ichigo shouted to the dragon slayer who looked at the teen with a smile on his face and the guild was brought to a stop at the words as mutterings spread around the now quiet guild.

"Awesome, let's go now then!" Natsu shouted. "Erza, you're on my team!"  
"If you brats are going to be doing this, do it outside in the training yard." Makarov said and got affirmatives from the six as a cheer rang up from the guild.

* * *

"Okay, so shall we get some rules for this?" Erza said as she inspected the teams of Gray and Juvia and Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida. Gray and Juvia she would be able to handle and counter with Natsu at her side, but the two others presented a problem. She knew the bare basics of them and their magic. All she knew was that they were strong, fast and could create energy projectiles.

"No vital maiming. Person's out when they surrender or unable to continue the match? Last standing wins the victory for their team?" Ichigo said and got nods of confirmation from the rest.

"Alright brats, get ready! On the count of three!" There was dead silence over the training grounds.

"One!" Everyone shifted into a ready position to move or cast a spell. Except Ichigo and Uryū who just stood there.

"Two!" Erza drew her sword and was ready to requip at any second. Natsu's fist had lit on fire and he had a large smile on his face. Gray's hands were emitting faint icy wisps while Juvia's were swirling with water. And Ichigo and Uryū continued to stand there.

"Three!" Erza pushed off the ground, pulling her sword back to be ready for the person who attacked her. Natsu lunged directly at Ichigo while Gray went for Uryū and Juvia sent Water Nebula at the two immobile mages. Who were now smirking. Erza felt her danger instincts flare up as did the the three other mages. But Natsu and Gray were too close to do anything.

Like vipers, they struck at their opponents. Ichigo easily dodged the punch that Natsu sent his way before moving like water so he was inside his guard and slamming the palm of his hand into his stomach and launched him across the field and back to his starting position where he tumbled backwards slightly. Uryū had maneuvered himself into Gray's guard and flipped him over his hip and onto the ground roughly as Gray felt the air leave his lungs before Uryū's grip tightened and he was flung into the approaching Water Nebula which struck him across the back and hit him back into the ground.

"What just happened?" Lucy questioned, staring at the third team in shock as the guild stared on in silence. Only Makarov and Erza had seen the two move and even then, it was a glimpse at the best. Erza's instincts roared at her to act as Ichigo and Uryū moved and in a fast decision, she requipped into her Flight Armour and promptly threw herself to the right to avoid Ichigo's axe kick that shattered the ground where she previously stood. Juvia escaped Uryū's swift jab by turning into water and grabbing Gray and the two reappeared next to Erza and the recently returned Natsu.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Gray asked, not taking his eyes from the two across from them. Silence greeted his question and he nodded. "So, we're up against two unknown fighters who have the basics of us while we know nothing. Great."

"Here they come." Erza warned as she noticed Ichigo shift his left foot forward slightly before pushing off the ground and shoulder barging into Gray before he had a chance to react. Spinning and ducking quickly, Ichigo dodged the blade Erza swung for his head and leg sweeped the knight onto the ground. Jumping backwards, Ichigo dodged the Fire Breath and Water Slicer that Natsu and Juvia sent his way. And now it was Uryū's turn. Quickly forming his bow, he released four arrows at the mages who dodged with considerable ease. And were forced to continue dodging as the arrows curved round every time one of them dodged.

"Really? Tracking arrows?" Natsu shouted out and got a smirk for his troubles.

"Not quite, Natsu-san. The arrows are embedded with my energy and so I can control the direction that the arrow can take. It's quite useful." With that said, Uryū rapidly fired twelve more arrows so each mage had four arrows chasing them from multiple directions forcing the unfortunate mages to do some impressive acrobatics to avoid being skewered.

"Like I'd let something like this beat me!" Natsu shouted and cranked flames up around his body which caused the arrows chasing him to shatter. "Take that!" His glory didn't last long as Ichigo appeared behind him and delivered a spin kick to Natsu's head before axe kicking the dragonslayer into the ground. Ichigo's instincts roared to life as he ducked under the slash of a sword and then spun around a blade of water that had almost hit him.

"So, are you all taking this fight more seriously?" Ichigo questioned as he seen the four mages had adopted deep frowns as they stared at the black and white mages. "Good, then we can kick this fight up a notch." Ichigo drew both blades of Zangetsu while Uryū drew a Seele Schneider and shrunk his Helig Bogen into a crossbow. Then they moved. Ichigo was on top of Erza in a flash of Shunpo that obviously surprised the girl as he seen her eyes widen in shock as she quickly changed into her Black Wing Armour and swung the blade to meet the blades of Zangetsu. As it stood, the force behind Ichigo's strike shattered the blade with ease and blew her back ten feet. Acting quickly, Ichigo spun quickly to his right and Natsu was forced to jump away from Zangetsu's edges lest he be cut open.

For Gray and Juvia, it wasn't going any better. Gray was engaging the bowman up close with an ice blade while Juvia was attacking the mage from a distance with Water Nebulas or streams of water. None of the attacks even seemed to faze Uryū as he met Gray blow for blow while also sending arrows at Juvia who was forced to dodge the small bolts.

"Wow." Levy muttered from beside the Celestial mage as she stared at the fight. None of those fighting were push overs in terms of power. But Ichigo and Uryū seemed to be putting all their experience to shame. They were faster, stronger and had many tricks up their respective sleeves without really resulting to any techniques and both were putting an S-class and potential S-class mages through the ringer. "I've never seen Erza so pressured before."  
"Same with Natsu and Gray. They all seemed indomitable yet their being forced on the defensive with no means of attack." Lucy said. And it was true. Any offensive the four tried to launch against the two ended in failure as they always either blocked the attack or dodged it at the final possible moment to allow someone else to get hit.

"Are you even trying to kill us?" Ichigo questioned as he and Uryū appeared at the other side of the field with bored expressions on their faces.

"Why would we be trying to kill you?" Erza shouted out in shock at the orange haired teen over the muttering of the guild.

"Every strike I've felt from you all just speaks of fear. Didn't I say when we first met to cast off that fear and nothing good comes from it? So why the hell can I fell fear radiating from your strikes!" Ichigo seemed legitimately angry as an intense pressure soon began to form around the Khyber knife as he raised it up. Then the screaming started as the pressure increased. "I'm sure you can all hear it. This is how much Zangetsu and I want to cut you. And he's annoyed that the fight isn't fun." With that said, Ichigo brought the sword screaming down and the guild cried out in shock as the simple movement left a trench ten metres long and three metres wide that extend five metres down.

"Kurosaki, I believe we should end this now." With that said, they promptly disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of the four shocked mages and threw punches and kicks at every available opening they got. Then Erza blocked Ichigo's fist and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Found your resolve?" Ichigo asked, his voice now calm as he flipped back from the sword. It seemed like he was waiting for this.

"My resolve... What I know is that I'll have you both take me seriously. If that means I get beat then so be it. But I'll continue to fight until then and I'll fight for my guild." Erza said as she requipped into red trousers with yellow flames at the bottom and bandages covering her chest. In her hand, she held a katana. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the three other mages rising up to continue the fight with the same fire burning in their eyes.

"Good. You've found your resolve. Now don't let it go." Ichigo said as he blurred into movement. And Erza was stunned as twenty speed clones of the orange haired teen appeared around her. "I'm not capable of holding back. So actually try to kill us. We'll be fine." Then he struck. The trench knife slammed into Benizakura, the force causing gale force winds and forced Erza to bend her knees and then spring back as the larger of the two blades swung for her stomach. She wasn't fast enough as the blade scored a slight gash across her stomach. She let out a pained gasp as she felt the warm liquid slowly drip down her body and realized that Ichigo was right. She wasn't going to get anywhere holding back. She had seen the looks on their faces. They were ready to kill all four of them.

"How harsh was your training that you were told to fight every battle with your life on the line?" Erza questioned as she readied Benizakura.

"It wasn't so much training than it was war." Ichigo said and that caused a shiver of fear to crawl down everyone's spines. Makarov stared at his two new children in silent mourning. They were barely twenty. "Uryū and I were right at the centre of two wars and we were forced to adapt constantly. We got knocked down, we got up stronger. We knocked someone else down, we got stronger. All to protect our friends. We'll do whatever it takes." Ichigo said. "So I think it's fair you see the extent of our power. **And see your fears**." Everyone except Uryū were creeped out by the double tone voice but it was shaken off as Ichigo sheathed his blades while Uryū clipped the Seele Schneider to his waist and dispelled the crossbow. Everyone in the guild was looking at the two in interest. Lucy felt the pressure first.

"What the hell is that?" She questioned and got looks from every mage in hearing distance. Then Ichigo and Uryū's power came to life in a roar. Pillars of black and blue energy respectively covered their bodies and screamed towards the sky. The pressure from the energy forced some of the guild members to collapse to their knees while others started to sweat at the energy being emitted. Makarov's own eyes widened in shock at the power the two were demonstrating as he looked up to the sky and seen the clouds were being parted just by the energy. Then he looked to the ground and watched as it cratered in a five metre radius and the small shards of rock disintegrated from the force being released. Then it abruptly cut off and the two mages were shown once again.

"Still wish to fight?" Ichigo asked, looking at the mages who looked stunned. Then Erza smiled as she requipped into her normal Heart Kreuz armour.

"I'm not near your level. Someday maybe. But a fight against you two is a means to my defeat. That much is clear. The fight is yours. But be clear, if both of you were threats to the guild I would fight until I died." The guild was in shock that Erza was surrendering to the two newcomers but Ichigo and Uryū smiled as they heard her declaration.

"Wise choice." Uryū said, giving a smirk to the red head. She was smart in that she could pick her fights logically. And she knew she couldn't win this fight. "What about the rest of you?"

"Juvia realises the folly of such a fight. Juvia surrenders." The bluenette was staring with widened eyes at the two mages and was now beginning to understand why Phantom Lord had lost the way it did. The two mages were truly monsters.

"Never thought I'd see the day Erza willingly surrendered a fight." Gray said, a smirk on his face. "But I'd like to train with you both. You both seem to have a plan to getting stronger." Ichigo offered the ice mage a smile and a nod of acceptance.

"If Ice Queen's getting training with you guys then I want some as well! I'll definitely be able to beat you guys when I know your secrets!" Natsu shouted with a large grin on his face, showing his large canines.  
"Yeah, that's fine. Anyone can join really if they want. Just be prepared to be beaten around for a while." Ichigo commented casually, getting annoyed expressions from most in the guild. "And if you join us then be sure its what you want." The seriousness in Ichigo's tone shocked them though. "We'll be training you with everything we have. Nothing will be held back and we won't go easy on you. So if you want to train with us then you bring everything from the beginning." With those words being said the two mages disappeared from the grounds and left a silent guild in its wake.

"That was manly!" Elfman shouted out which got the whole guild cheering and talking about the strength of their new mages. But Makarov only adopted a questioning look as he stared at the damage the two left. The younger mages probably wouldn't have noticed it but that energy wasn't magic. It was something much denser than that as it took even the Wizard Saint considerable power to do something like they had done. He may just need to talk to his two newest children about their magic.

"What are you thinking about Master?" The voice of Lucy brought Makarov from his inner musings and he stared at the inquisitive look on the Celestial Mage's face.

"Ah, it's nothing Lucy. You don't need to worry about an old man's thoughts. Ah before I forget, I need to introduce you, Gray, Natsu and Erza to another new guildmate." Makarov gave a smile as he waited upon their reactions to seeing Gajeel in the guild. Cana would be owing him a lot of money at the end of this.

* * *

"So, we're offering training sessions now?" Uryū said to his orange haired friend.

"Yeah, I figured Natsu and Gray would pester us for a while if we fought them and then didn't train with them. So this seems like the easier option." Uryū had to agree with Ichigo's logic as they walked through Magnolia, looking for a real estate of some kind to buy a house. "It would also be useful for them to fight opponents much stronger than themselves on a regular basis so they can adapt quickly to the power some might bring to the field." Uryū gave a nod of acceptance before finally spotting what the two were looking for.

"Here we go, Kurosaki." Uryū said, leading the carrot top to the shop. Walking inside, the two were able to see that there was no one inside and all the available housing was posted on one large billboard, much like the guild's job board. Almost instantly, they were drawn to a perfect house. It was a large ten bedroom mansion a mile away from Magnolia and there was also twenty acres of land surrounding the property that was their's to do with as they pleased. And it would only cost them two and half million Jewels for the whole property. And they just luckily had more than enough for the property.

"Hello, how may I help you gentlemen today?" The Shinigami and Quincy turned to see a woman of thirty standing behind them with a smile on her face as she waited for them to tell her the house.  
"Ah, we were wondering if we could purchase this house here?" The Quincy said, showing the woman the sheet of paper with the house.  
"Wow, been a while since anyone's wanted to buy this place. Most want to be in the town so as to be closer to Fairy Tail and the market so it's rare when people want to move outside the town."  
"We're apart of Fairy Tail and we thought if we had people from the guild over then there would be less damage to the town and surrounding area if anything went wrong." Ichigo said, causing the woman to blink before shaking herself to get out of her stupor.

"Wow. Two actual responsible members of the guild. That's very rare. I hear that the flame mage in Fairy Tail constantly breaks into another mage's home just to steal food." The woman turned away from the two and so the mouthed 'Natsu' went missed."I'll just get you the keys for the house and if it isn't up to your standards, you can leave the keys back and find another house. Although, the previous owner kept that house in immaculate shape so it shouldn't be bad. Maybe some dust here and there." She said before turning back with a pair of silver keys in her hands.

"Thank you very much." Uryū said beofre setting down one of the briefacases and emptying a quarter of the other. "Here is the payment for the house. Thank you for your help." He said before the two bowed and left the estate agents, two and a half million Jewels lighter along with a stunned employee who stared at the notes in shock.

* * *

When they arrived at the house after a ten minute walk from the town, they found that the words of the employee were indeed true. The builidng had pure white paint that wasn't even dirt never mind chipped, the windows glistened like they were washed yesterday. But Ichigo and Uryū didn't care about this as they quickly assessed the building with their senses. What they found was pleasing as the town was far enough away from the house that they could fight with minimal risk to anyone close by.

"Well this seems like a good place as any." Ichigo commented as he and his partner walked around the house before they came to the backyard and took in the large area of grassland they had obtained with the house. Rolling fields of grass of a lush green and then a stone patio for relaxing on along with deck chairs and a small pool. "And it's good to train people in. Win- Win." Ichigo smiled at the property he and Uryū now owned with a hint of pride.

"Yes, it is. However, I was thinking of something different for our training." Ichigo looked at Uryū with a raised eyebrow before he understood what the Quincy was getting at.

"Ah. You'e going to do that Quincy shadow technique, aren't you. The dimension thing." Uryū gave a nod of confirmation before sitting down to concentrate on the various shadows that building had along with the reishi in the air and began funneling it into the multiple shadows, forming a bridge between this world and the shadow realm. "Call me when you're done." Ichigo said and he seen the slight nod that told him Uryū had gooten the message before he sank down into a meditation pose, grabbing both Zangetsu's and ready to perform Jinzen. Zangetsu said he wanted to teach him some Hollow techniques while the Old Man was going to teach Quincy abilities. He wasn't looking forward to this as he sunk into his inner world where the spirits of his blades were waiting on the large skyscrapers.

 _"Are you ready, Ichigo?"_ The Old Man questioned as a bow formed in his right hand. Ichigo gave a sigh before resorting himself to his fate. Power Control. He was going to be dead by the end of this training session, he just knew it.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I'm not dead!  
Sorry about the long wait, school came in like a storm and I was forced to focus on it than FanfIction apart from the occasional free days. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and favourites and follows you all gave this story. It really made my day waking up to find a new review in my emails. Anyway, before we get all happy, I have a few exams coming up in a couple of weeks and while I'll still be writing, it will be in short chunks to the documents I already have on the site so I'm not writing a chapter all in one go.**

 **Now that is out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed the new installment and leave your thoughts in the reviews or PM.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out!**


End file.
